Save Me From Myself
by WillowHollow
Summary: An AU of Skip Beat. Kyoko is running away from her past and Sho. To do so she has changed her appearance, name, and has landed a job at LME where the youngest CEO, Ren, rules with an iron fist. Not to mention the CEO is a blood sucking hunk! Warning: Future lemons and limes! I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A ten-year-old, petite raven haired, girl had run into the forest. This was a safe haven she always went to during hard times. She sat, curled up like a ball, next to a stream and cried. She tried to imagine sweet fairies flying about and greeting her but it was in vain.

-rustle-

She turned around quickly to see what the noise was. There stood a blonde haired and green-eyed boy, not too much older than her she presumed. She stared at him with water filled eyes and asked "A-Are you a fairy or demon?" The boy looked at her for a moment smiled and said "I'm a fairy prince. My names Corn. What's your name?" Excitement filled her eyes. "My name is Kyoko! Y-You're really a fairy prince, Corn!? C-can you fly?"

She looked at him with big hopeful, doe, amber eyes. He looked away shyly. "Kind of. My fathers' hands are too large for me to completely fly but I'll try." He positioned himself on a decently sized boulder then backflipped through the air and landed on his feet. Kyoko laughed and cheered for Corn. He smiled and scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed by his actions. "Oh, Corn you're so amazing!" She said with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you, Kyoko." "Oh, you can't call me that! You have to call me Kyoko-chan. Only Sho-chan and my mom can call me by my first name and its impolite." She said quite frankly. Corn was taken aback by her statement but silently agreed with her in his head "Okay, Kyoko-chan." He smiled. They spent most of the day laughing and playing. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they even met up every day for a week.

Unfortunately, though Corn had to leave at the end of said week. He told Kyoko that he had to go back to the fairy kingdom. She cried at his announcement "B-But I don't want you to leave, Corn!" He smiled patted her head and said "Kyoko-chan hold out your hands for me." She did as he said. He then placed a purple colored stone in her hand. "This is a stone that will take away all negative thoughts. Can you keep it safe for me until I see you next time?" He asked tenderly. Kyoko nodded her head unable to speak. He smiled, hugged, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Kyoko's face lit up like a firecracker. Before she could yell at him, he ran away waving goodbye.

 _Several Years Later_

Sho was tired of helping the small 'family business' and he vehemently told his parents how much he hated it at the ryokan. This led to argument after argument until Sho finally had enough. He asked Kyoko one day if she would run away with him to Tokyo so he could follow his dreams of becoming an CEO of a large corporation. Kyoko loved the idea but was a bit fearful of leaving the home she had grown accustomed to. He finally persuaded her to join him. Little did she know this would lead to tragic and disastrous things. Worse than what she has endured so far.

Kyoko and Sho moved to Tokyo. She wanted to support Sho anyway possible and decided she would go to school and get a business degree while he applied at large corporations. He landed a job at Akatoki Incorporations not long after their arrival. He started out slow and in the lower ranks. Money was tight especially with Kyoko going to school. Even though she was working three jobs a day it wasn't enough, well at least not for Sho. While at work Sho over heard (eaves dropped) some higher ranked co-workers talk about a black-market show that was going to be happening in a couple weeks. This peaked his interest, especially since he already had the perfect 'item' he could sell. He went home and started devising his plan.

 _A Couple Weeks Later_

Sho asked Kyoko if she'd be interested in a job that would bring them in more money. Kyoko, wanting to please Sho in any way, said yes. He looked at her pleased with that answer, picked a bag up, took her hand and led her downstairs to a waiting taxi. The taxi drove for quite sometime than stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned concert hall. She looked at him confused but he simply pulled her along.

Usually she'd be excited about holding hands but right now her gut was telling her something very bad was about to happen. He led her to what used to be the back-entry way. The door was slightly ajar. He opened the door and some soft yellow lights came on that led down a flight of stairs. Sho started descending the stars but stopped shortly once he realized Kyoko wasn't following. He asked if she was coming. To afraid to say anything she shook her head no and started to back away. Sho livid with her reaction bolted up the stairs grabbed her wrist and told her that she was going to go whether she liked it or not. So, he yanked her down the stairs. They descended the stairs for what seemed like forever and when they finally got down to the bottom there was a person standing next to a door. Sho rummaged through the bag and pulled out two masks. He shoved one into her hands and told her to put it on. Still very confused and afraid she did as she was told. The guard at the door stopped them and asked for their name. Sho told him his name was Futaro. The guard then looked down at his list nodded and opened the door.

They both entered the room. Kyoko looked around at all the amazing rare items. She walked up to a glass container that had what looked like two very realistic 'wax' human dolls in them. They were placed on a log while looking at each other in the most entranced gaze. Kyoko was mesmerized by this piece and started to reach out and touch it. Sho stopped her hand, pulled her to a room, shoved her in, threw the bag at her, and told her to change. He also said he wouldn't let her out until she did so and with that he left her alone. Kyoko looked around the very dimly lit room and saw no hanger or chair she could put the bag. Everything was so confusing but again she did what she was told. She pulled out the items that were in the bag. To her horror there was a black lace thong and bra set, that left little to the imagination and covered little to nothing, with a stylish leather gas mask that laced in the back. She screamed, threw the items to floor, ran to the door and started pounding on it. "Sho let me out!" She cried. "Not till you put that outfit on!" He yelled back with an annoyed tone. She didn't want to upset Sho but she was so scared and she broke down and cried.

A few minutes had passed and Kyoko finally, came to an agreement with herself, got up took the items out of the bag and put them on. "This cant be any worse than back in Kyoto." She said softly to herself. She knocked on the door gently. "Sho I'm ready." She said as quietly as possible hoping he didn't hear her but he did. He swung the door open and looked at her. She felt ashamed and embarrassed to be this revealed in such a public place. He grabbed the mask out of her hand and told her to turn around. She did as she was told and everything went dark. He tightly secured the mask on her almost suffocating her. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her along, she tripped and stubbled along the way aggravating Sho. "Would you quit stumbling around!" He softly yelled. "I can't help it. I can't see anything Sho." She replied with a slight muffle. "Just keep walking straight and keep your mouth shut." He hissed.

Kyoko felt the presence of a person approach them. The person told Sho that they would be up next and asked if he had anything to say about the purchasable 'item.' Sho quietly nodded his head and the man left. Kyoko was now in a panic and trying to reason to herself what item Sho could possibly be selling. Her mind kept telling her this lingerie set must be a new item that his company was working on selling and was using her for a model but keeping her identity a secret. Yes, that's what it was, she kept thinking, but deep down she knew it wasn't.

What seemed like hours, which was actually only a minute, had passed. She was pushed up a few stairs and dragged onto what felt like an old wooden stage. Sho placed her somewhere and whispered "Don't you dare move from this spot or say anything. If you understand me nod." Kyoko nodded. She could hear the murmurs of what sounded like millions of people all around her except behind her. Her breathing became heavy and irregular making her feel light headed in the mask. Then she heard Sho's voice over a microphone.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Futaro. Tonight, I bring you a peculiar item that most can not obtain. This particular item is a living 'sex doll.'" Kyoko's heart sank and she knew her fate was sealed. "This isn't your ordinary run of the mill sex doll of a robot nor a person. This particular 'thing' cannot get pregnant nor get stimulation from intercourse. This is simply a meat sack to pleasure whomever is willing to rent it." The crowds murmuring got louder and someone in the crowed asked. "So, she simply takes birth control and has a disfunction, is that what you're telling us." Sho scoffed into the microphone and looked at the man and answered "No. I created a drug that killed nerves and rubbed it against her lower lips, into her inner walls, and all the way into the uterus. Creating a perfect subject for anyone to enjoy. Not all birth control works effectively and can lead to a child but with this 'product' you may do as you please without repercussions." Sho finished with his spew looked at the auctioneer and walked off the stage. "We'll start the biding at $1,000." The auctioneer yelled. People started an uproar and started biding.

Kyoko's mind was blank, her body numb from the realization that Kyoto was starting all over again but worse. Much much worse.

In the uproar of the crowd towards the back stood 2 tall men. One younger with dark brown hair combed to one side, with brown eyes and a stare that was as cooled as ice. The other a slightly taller older man with slick backed wavy black hair and a mustache. The younger one asked "Is she worth it?" The older one sighed and shook his head "She's too far gone. There's nothing we can do." They both turned and left the damned place.

3 years Kyoko was rented out by 'Futaro.' Even though she was living a normal life in the morning, at night it was hell. The last 3 years were miserable and she finally decided to herself "I need to leave, I need to get away from him but how?" She wept quietly all night.

The next morning, she went to her classes normally and saw Moko-san, real name Kanae Kotonami, the only true happiness she had. Kyoko waved at her and called her over to their seats. Then she got an idea. Sho didn't know about Moko-san and so Kyoko asked her if she would go with her to Karaoke after their classes. Kanae really didn't want to but Kyoko had these HUGE puppy dog eyes looking at her and she caved.

At karaoke, Kyoko was hesitant on telling Moko everything that had happened to her and started fidgeting in her seat. "Mooo! If you don't tell me now I'm going to leave and never speak to you again!" Kanae yelled. "No. Please Moko-san don't leave me!" Kyoko said with water filled eyes. This took Kanae aback. Kyoko finally got up the courage and told her everything that had happened in Kyoto and here in Tokyo. She cried the whole time she was speaking. Kanae was outraged once Kyoko finished. Not at Kyoko but at the bastard that used her and treated her like this.

Kanae looked at Kyoko took her hands and firmly grasped Kyoko's shoulders, in doing so making Kyoko look up at her and Kanae said firmly "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we are getting you out of there." Kyoko looked at her and got the biggest smile and said "Thank you. Thank you so much Moko-san."

 **Authors Note:**  
 **So this is my first ever Fanfiction. I've had this idea in my head for a while and thought I'd actually share it with you guys.**  
 **To be honest I want to see how well this prologue goes and if does well enough I'll continue the actual story. So please let me know what you guys think!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and criticisms are much appreciated.**


	2. New Life

**Authors Note: Hi you guys! Here is the first chapter! Yay!  
I just want to thank everyone for reading! Also thank you for the reviews they really encouraged me to get this story going. So there is a minor detail that I originally wasn't going to put into the story but realized as I was writing that it's actually not minor and is a huge component to my story. *Hint: It's in the last paragraph of my story. So do let me know what you think. Comments and criticism are welcomed!  
With that please enjoy! **

Today was the day. Kyoko, now 23, was standing in front of LME (Lorys Magnificent Enterprise).

It was a year ago when Kyoko had fled from Sho and his 'life for her.' She had finally gotten her Bachelors Degree in Business and was ready to start over with a new last name and appearance. No longer did she go by the name Mogami, instead she did a slight change to Mosami. Her appearance had changed in addition to her name. Going from her beautiful long raven hair to basic short copper orange hair.

This was it. A new life.

Kyoko and Kanae had come together for LME's interview. LME had the highest rate of employment and success, making it a highly sought-after job.

They both entered the building giving off an air of pride, maturity, and confidence. People stared and gawked as Kyoko and Kanae walked to the elevators. They both entered and once the doors closed Kyoko let out a large breath she was holding then said "Moko-san you're really amazing you know." Kanae glanced at her. "Hmm. I guess so. Why do you say that?" She immediately regretted asking. Kyoko looked at her with big shiny eyes and started spewing complement after complement to her. Kanae was embarrassed by the complements and ended up shoving her hand out and covering Kyokos mouth while yelling "MO! SHUT UP! You don't need to praise me every second of the day!"

The elevator bell rang signaling they had reached their destination. Kanae quickly composed herself and exited while Kyoko was overwhelmed from the close proximity Moko had just induced her to. It took Kyoko a couple seconds to finally recover and she followed Kanae out.

After arriving on the floor, they went to their designated rooms for group interviews. Kanae got done first and texted Kyoko 'Just finished. Text me when you get done.' Kyoko smiled and put her phone away.

After an hour or so Kyoko's group had finally been called into the interview room. Shortly after sitting down and all the interviewers were introduced, besides the President of LME, the doors to the side of the room flew open and several dancers walked through twisting their hips so fast it was unrecognizable. Kyoko sat there in shock. Though her mouth wasn't agape like everyone else's, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

The President, Lory Takarada, took his seat after his flamboyant entrance and said "Let's begin." Each person stood and introduced themselves a bit shaken by Lory's intro, all except Kyoko who stood with confidents and introduced herself. Everyone was very impressed by her capability to stay composed. The interview continued with minor questioning and ended with thank yous and bows.

After Kyoko exited the room she pulled her phone out and started texting Moko 'Just finished. Should we meet somewhere?' As soon as she sent the text, she rounded a corner and looked up to late. She had plowed right into someone and papers scattered everywhere.

Kyoko looked at the man she had just bumped into, he had light brown hair, glasses and a very nice light gray suit. She bowed down and said "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see you." The man looked at her briefly and stated "It's alright. Accidents like this happen all the time." He started reaching down for the papers but before he could even grab one-piece Kyoko said "Oh please let me do that." And she quickly picked every single paper up then handed it to the man. The man was astonished by her speed and took the papers. "Again, I am so sorry for running into you like that. Please have a good rest of your day." She quickly left to embarrassed to look at him.

The man looked at the fleeting image of the young lady. "Is something wrong Yashiro-san?" Yashiro turned around to find the owner of the voice. "Ah, yes, everything's fine Ren. I just had a little bump in with one of the young ladies who was interviewed. Didn't get her name though." Ren looked at him kind of bored with the statement. "Why would you need to get her name?" "Well for one I didn't get to properly thank her for picking everything up. Even though it's all, most likely, out of order."

Yashiro stopped and took a closer look at the papers. He looked through the pages with a surprised expression. Ren stared at him curiously and slightly concerned. "Did she take some paperwork?" He asked. Yashiro flipped his head up and had this look on his face. "No. Not at all. She actually put the papers in order by date. Ren, she did that in seconds!" He said astonished. Ren stared at Yashiro. "You mean to tell me something that takes you about 15 to 30 minutes to organize, she did in mere seconds?" "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying." "… I don't believe you." Ren said and walked away towards the interview room where Kyoko had just come from. "It's the truth, Ren!" Yashiro exclaimed as he tried to catch up with him.

They both arrived at the room with Yashiro still trying to convince Ren. Lory looked at them and curiously asked "What are you two arguing about?" Yashiro turned to the President and explained everything that had happened and told him that Ren didn't believe him. Lory looked at Yashiro a little baffled "Well, that is hard to believe Yuki-kun. You are one of our fastest organizers we have. That's one of the reasons why your assigned to Ren. Did you get her name by any chance?" Yashiro deflated at the question. "No. She ran off before I could ask her." "Well how about her appearance? She was most likely one of the interviewees." Yashiro perked back up and started explaining her appearance. Lory shuffled through the portfolios laying on the desk, picked one up and showed it to Yashiro. "YES! That was her! … Kyoko Mosami? Her profile seems very basic." He stated. "Even though her profile seems basic, her interview was finely executed. She answered the questions perfectly and gave straight clean answers." Lory replied.

*cough* Both Yashiro and Lory looked over towards Ren who was still standing in the middle of the room waiting to give his review. "Oh, sorry Ren. Was there something you needed?" Lory asked sarcastically. Ren rolled his eyes and started giving his review. Once done the President asked "Do you ever take a break?" "There isn't time to take a break, President. This business isn't going to run itself." Ren stated with irritation. Lory closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Your going to work yourself to death, you know." He said exhaustively. Ren disregarded what Lory said and replied "That's all I have to report for the day. Now if you'll excuse me I have another meeting I must be getting to." "Ren." The President said in a deep threatening voice. "Don't drown yourself." Ren ignored the President and walked out of the room with Yashiro following behind.

Kyoko hurriedly walked to the elevators trying to escape the embarrassing mishap that had just happened. After entering the elevator, she proceeded to take out her phone looking at Moko-sans reply. 'I'll meet you out front by the stairs.'

Once the elevator reached the first floor Kyoko rushed out to Kanae. "Moko-san! I Just did something completely unprofessional!" Kyoko exclaimed while practically jumping towards Kanae. Kanae reached her arm out as far as she possibly could to stop the hurricane of emotions coming towards her. "Mo! Don't just throw yourself at me! Let's go back to your place and talk. And quit clinging to me like a child! It's annoying!" Kyoko looked at her with glazed eyes and nodded her head.

They arrived at Darumaya's and headed up to Kyokos room where she finally let out her woes. "It was so embarrassing Moko-san! Completely unprofessional! W-what if he knows the interviewers and they d-di-disqualify me for my negligence!?" Kyoko continued to ramble on for sometime when Kanae finally said "I highly doubt they would do that. It would be novice of them if they acted that way. Besides it doesn't sound like you even gave him your name. Not like that particularly matters though." Kyoko looked at her shocked and her ghost left her body. The fact that she didn't even give the man her name was even worse! That went against her etiquette. Completely impolite of her. "Don't worry about it! It wasn't anything major. You didn't leave him there picking the papers up either. So just quit thinking about." Kyoko regained some color and looked at Moko. "You think so Moko-san?" "No, I don't think so, I know so. Heck! You probably even put them in order by date then by last name!" Kanae retorted. Kyoko looked away bashfully. "That's true. I did organize them that way but that might not be how they do things." "Mo! Just accept that you're not going to get burned for this okay!" Kanae exclaimed "A-Alright, I guess." Kyoko said timidly.

Kanae left and Kyoko went to bed trying not to think about it.

 _One week later_

Kyoko had about 2 hours left till Darumaya opened and thought she would call Moko-san.

Kyoko picked up her phone and called her. Kanae picked up after a few rings. "Hey. What's up?" Kanae asked. "Oh, nothing much. Just thought I would call you before we opened. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" "No. I'm just taking a bath before I do some typing practice." Kanae replied. "Y-you're taking a bath! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I could have come over and washed your back!" "I don't need you to wash my back! We aren't a married couple you know!" Kyoko huffed at Moko's statement. "So, what! I want to enjoy any and all time with you! …Anyways, I just wanted to see how your day was going so far." Kyoko said in a more relaxed tone. Kanae took a deep breath in trying to calm herself down.

They talked for an hour and a half about their day. When Kyoko finally asked "So. Um. Did you get a call from LME?" "Yeah. They called me around noon actually. What about you?" The phone went silent. "Hey, are you still there?" Kanae asked. "… Yeah. I'm here." Kyoko replied softly. Kanae could tell by Kyoko's voice that no one had called her yet. "I got to go Moko-san. Were about to open." "Hey! It's still early! I know you'll get a call!" Kanae said hurriedly. "Sure, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Kyoko said before hanging up.

Kyoko sat in her room feeling slightly numb from the announcement. A knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts. "It's time we opened Kyoko-chan." said Okami-san. "I'll be down in a minute." Kyoko replied. She quickly got herself together and went down stairs to help.

The whole night she was out of sorts thinking of all the reasons or possibilities why she hadn't gotten a call. She, of course, thought it might be because of the man she ran into in the hall but there were probably various other reasons. She finished the service with a rather somber expression.

The front door to Darumaya's opened and Kyoko said, without turning around. "I'm sorry we're closed now." A tall figure entered the restaurant and asked "I apologize for coming in so late but is Kyoko Mosami here?" Kyoko turned around to face a tall, dark and handsome man standing in the doorway. She took off her apron and put it to the side and said "I'm Kyoko. Is there something I can help you with?" Kyoko looked him over. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a suit that hugged him accenting every inch of his body. He looked awfully familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

He answered "My name is Ren Tsuruga. I'm the CEO at LME and I just wanted to sit down and have a conversation with you about our company and what we expect from our workers." Kyoko was astonished! ' _why would the CEO of LME come all the way over here, in person, just to talk to me.'_ She thought. "Yes. Please right this way." She said and showed him to the back room where they sat. The Okami appeared and asked Ren if he wanted anything to eat or drink. Ren asked for a water but declined the food.

"First off, Mosami-san, I must apologize for showing up so late. My schedule for today didn't allow me time to call to inform you that you were selected. I then looked at your portfolio and noticed your address was along my route home. Therefore, I made the decision to stop by and go over a couple means of business. So, with that said, Mosami-san, let's get down to business." Ren went over the requirements of LME and told her that she had hit most if not all the requirements. He then went over what would be expected from an LME employee.

Kyoko sat there and took in all the information he was giving her. She would nod her head or reply if he said something. It was a bit overwhelming to her how fast he was going over things. It didn't even take him 5 minutes to finish. "So, you understand all the requirements and what is expected of you?" Ren asked. "Yes. I understand. Is there anything else you'd like me to know?" Kyoko asked. "No. Not at this time but I do have a few questions for you." Ren went to his bag and pulled out some papers. "This might seem personal but I do background checks on all our new employees and there was something that concerned me when I looked at yours."

Kyoko froze on the spot flashbacks of her past suddenly came flooding in to her brain, memories of things she's pushed far deep into the recess of her mind, but she stayed calm and asked "What might your concern be?" Ren looked from the papers he was holding, to Kyoko's eyes where he held her gaze.

Kyoko could have sworn an hour went by. That gaze made her stomach turn. "Your…" Kyoko tensed and held her breath expecting the worst. "…medical history concerns me a bit." She blinked a few times still processing his words and finally asked "M-My medical history? W-what's there to be concerned about?" Ren looked away for a moment then back at her. "You visit the hospital every week to donate blood and it's not just the normal amount, it's quite a few pints. That's a bit concerning." Kyoko looked at him flabbergasted. "I do that because I have a rare blood disorder called Polycythemia vera or PV for short. My body creates to many red blood cells and if I don't take care of it, I'll start bleeding out or have a stroke." She stated with some heat behind it. "I'm sorry Mosami-san. That's not where I was trying to lead my concern. My concern is if you missed an appointment with your doctor do you have a backup plan of some sort. If not, that might hinder some of your co-workers. Is there someone you know that could…? How to put this… Um, drink from you daily?"

Kyoko looked away in thought. "No. I don't have anyone but I do know how to extract from myself if need be. I would just need the necessary tools which are located here at Darumaya's. Please rest assured Tsuruga-san. That this will not be an issue and I will not hinder any of my colleagues." Ren relaxed and said "That's more comforting knowing you have the tools and can do it yourself, if need be. I believe that was my only concern. With that, Congratulations Mosami-san. Welcome to LME." Kyoko beamed with excitement. "Thank you so much for coming. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do Tsuruga-san." While they walked to the entrance Ren replied "I will. Also, your first day will be on Monday. Orientation will be at 8 and Sawara-san will take care of you from there. Have a goodnight Mosami-san." "You to Tsuruga-san."

Ren got into his car and drove off.

Kyoko watched his car disappear around the corner then proceeded to jump up and down silently screaming "YES!" She immediately called Moko and told her everything that had happened. Before they hung up Kanae lectured Kyoko on calling her so late which in return Kyoko just giggled said goodnight then went to bed with the best of dreams.

Ren arrived home deep in thought about the conversation he had with Kyoko Mosami. He still felt concerned about her illness. Actually, he was more concerned about her safety if her illness went haywire. There were a lot of vampires at LME, himself included. Most of them probably didn't know how to control a craving. This was a predicament he didn't like worrying about. Which meant he would either have to take her word for it or continue to worry about it until there was a solution he agreed to. He fought with himself for a while then finally decided that he didn't have time to worry about it and would take her word for it. After settling down with his decision he went to bed.


	3. First Day

Kyoko woke this Monday morning feeling well rested and excited to face the day. She went and took her shower humming a happy upbeat tune, once done with the refreshing wakeup call, she got out and dried off. After drying off she meticulously put on her make-up, styled her hair slightly to the side, and put on a loose soft pink tank top partially tucked into a gray pencil skirt that ended just under her knees.

Kyoko could smell something delicious emitting from downstairs, so she headed down to find the aroma that was making her mouth water. The Okami and Taisho greeted her with a traditional Japanese breakfast. Kyoko was overjoyed, thanked them and said "Itadakimasu!"

When finished she again thanked them for the meal, headed for the door and put her pastel pink suede low heels on along with her jacket that went with her skirt, grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Shortly after leaving she sent a text to Moko-san letting her know she was on her way.

Kyoko arrived about 30 minutes before orientation and decided to walk around when she spotted a very familiar figure. Kyoko approached the older man and tapped his shoulder. Yashiro turned around and looked at her surprised. "Oh, you're the young lady I ran into a while ago." Kyoko nodded, bowed down and apologized. "I'm so sorry I ran into you the other day. I wasn't paying any attention and because of my embarrassment I ran off without introducing myself. My name is Kyoko Mosami. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yashiro also bowed down and introduced himself. "My name is Yukihito Yashiro. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko looked at him with a concerned smile. "I hope I didn't cause you to much trouble after running into you Yashiro-san. Especially with the paperwork. Hopefully, I didn't make it worse after picking them up." "No not at all. Actually, you helped a lot with your organization skills. Are you always that fast and organized?" He asked. "Oh, no. I mean, yes but only when I'm looking at the date and names. Since I didn't look at the contents of each paperwork, I wasn't able to put them in order by topic. It really didn't hinder you at all?" She replied. "Not at all. If anything, you made it a lot easier to go through. So, thank you for that Kyoko-chan." She blushed lightly and said your welcome then thanked him in return.

Ren watched from a distance while his manager/secretary conversed with one of the reasons his day started off, off. Last night Ren couldn't sleep knowing the fact that Kyoko was going to be starting work the next day. He laid in bed starring at the ceiling wondering what to do. "It's not your issue." He mumbled to himself. Even though Ren told himself he wouldn't worry about this girl anymore he couldn't help but stay concerned. It wasn't like him.

He approached Yashiro and Kyoko with a professional smile. "Good Morning Yashiro-san. Mosami-san." He said. Yashiro looked at Ren and replied "Good morning Ren. Ready for another busy day?" Ren nodded his head then looked at Kyoko. She bowed and told him good morning. In which he responded "Are you ready for your first day, Mosami-san?" She beamed a smile that held excitement and confidence. "Yes. I'm ready to give it my all." Ren smiled back and said "Good. I'm glad to hear that." Ren looked as his watch. "The orientation is going to be starting soon. We'll let you go. Have a good day Mosami-san." Ren then turned to Yashiro and said "We should get going as well Yashiro-san."

Ren walked away first while Yashiro said goodbye to Kyoko. Yashiro then sped up to get to Ren. Kyoko watched as they walked away. She couldn't help feeling that Ren had just treated her a bit coldly but she wasn't going to let it bother her.

Yashiro was glaring at Ren with a large scowl on his face. "What is it Yashiro-san." Ren asked with no real interest. "Hmph! I should be asking you that. Here I thought you would give Kyoko-chan some sort of pep talk but instead you just gave her the cold shoulder!" Yashiro stated. Ren sighed and replied "I didn't give her the cold shoulder Yashiro-san. It was because we have a busy day ahead of us and her orientation is going to be starting soon." Yashiro gave Ren a flat look. "Define soon to me Ren. Because soon to me means about 5 minutes or so. She still had 20 minutes before orientation." Ren looked away guiltily and said "W-well at least she won't be late. Besides it would be a goodtime for her to meet some of her coworkers." Yashiro rolled his eyes, sighed and shook his head from Ren's ridiculous answer.

Kyoko walked over to where the orientation would take place and found her target sitting in one of the tan foldable chairs. She stealthily approached behind the prey and just before she jumped them, Kanae whipped her head around and gave her a stare that screamed 'if you even THINK about jump hugging me. I WILL sever our relationship.' Kyoko squashed her plan and quickly sat next to Moko before anything destructive happened. Kanae nodded her head sharply approving of Kyoko's decision. The pair talked for the last 20 minutes before orientation started.

An older gentleman, probably in his early 40's, walked onto the stage. He had short spiked charcoal hair and a mustache, wearing a light blue button up shirt accompanied by a dark brown tie and dark brown slacks. He spoke through the microphone "Good morning everyone. My name is Takenori Sawara. I am the head of product reviews for LME and will also be your boss through the next few stages of your career. I first want to congratulate you all on becoming a part of LME's family. We do not think of ourselves as a corporation that houses many people but instead as a home where you can bloom into the aspiring business person you want to be. LME expect nothing of you, only that you as a person grow and develop to become the best. Thank you for choosing LME as your home. With this I close the orientation and welcome you all." Everyone stood up and cheered for Sawara's speech. "Before you all go anywhere" Sawara started. "you're probably wondering where it is, you'll be working at. If everyone would please make your way up to the front, there are tables located on either side of the stage, they will help you get your numbers for your workstations. With that I'll see you all soon." Sawara left the stage.

Everyone headed towards the front where the tables were located and waited to get their numbers. Kyoko and Kanae got up to the front and were given their numbers. They stepped to the side a way and looked at each other's slips. Kanae had 1-12a while Kyoko had 1-24d. The lady that had given them their numbers and told them that 1 stood for the first floor, the 24 and 12 stood for which cubicle they were in, and the letters stood for which stall was theirs.

Still a little confused by the arrangement they headed up to the first floor. Once they arrived, they took a look around. The whole floor was open except for the boss' office, conference rooms, and employee lounge. The cubicles were not your traditional tall gray fabric separators that cut you off from your fellow workers. Instead it was desks that could adjust from seated to standing with low dividers so if needed to you could communicate with your co-worker. Above each 'cubicle' there were numbers that showed from 1-25 and on the desks the letters A-D.

Sawara stood in front of his office and asked everyone to go to their designated desks. Kyoko and Kanae immediately reacted and went to their desks while everyone filled in behind. Sawara then said "Hello again everyone. If I could have your attention for just a few more moments. I'd like to instruct you on what your weekly routine will be. On your desk there are some papers and an item. First off, on the papers, there is a list of product items that have had reviews from customers. What you need to do with those reviews is read them all and write a report out on the positive and negative comments to help us improve the product. As you may have noticed, going through your individual lists, that the product sitting on your desk is on your list. Which brings me to my second subject. For the duration of the week you will use said item and at the end of the week not only will you make a report on the reviews but you, yourself, will also write a report from your experience with said product. Also, my third and final subject is every week you will be given a new list. If you do not finish the previous week within its time frame, you WILL fall behind. Don't be afraid to take your work home. If you have any further questions, please, come and see me." He finished off with a professional smile and went into his office and busied himself with his own work.

Kyoko sat down at her new desk and looked over the product given to her. The item looked like a fitness tracker watch. She put on the watch, turned it on, and started scrolling through the different features. As she played with it, she found out not only does it do all the basic stuff of tracking your steps, distance traveled, calories burned, or even how well you slept. This particular one had a blood pressure reader, an emergency number, and heart rate reader. She was thoroughly impressed. Some how this particular item seemed to be made for her.

Kyoko finished going over her item and when she looked up her co-workers sharing the same 'cubicle' were staring at her. She jumped a little when she realized their attention was focused on her. The one sitting directly across from her said "I'm sorry for startling you. We were wondering if you'd be interested in some introductions." Kyoko gave him a sweet smile and nodded her head. "My name is Kyoko Mosami. It's nice to meet you." The young man sitting across from her smiled back and said "My name is Hikaru Ishibashi, the person to my right is Yuusei Ishibashi, and the person to your left is Shinichi Ishibashi." Kyoko starred in awe and asked "So the three of you are related!?" "Ah, no. we just have the same last name. We met in college and did some group projects together. People around school started calling us the Ishibashi Brothers." Hikaru answered while rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed by the confession. Kyoko giggled at the idea of knowing someone with the same last name but not actually related. "That's such a huge coincidence! Fate must have brought you guys together." Kyoko mused out loud. The trio looked at each other smiled and started laughing. They all looked at Kyoko and nodded their heads in agreement.

After the introduction Kyoko got back to her busy work as well as the Ishibashi brothers. Kyoko was working on her second report when she heard her phone go off. It was Kanae letting her know that she was heading out first. Kyoko replied with a take care and I'll see you tomorrow morning for coffee before work.

It was about 4 o'clock when Kyoko got done with her third report and decided to call it a day. She clocked out bid the Ishibashi trio a goodnight and went on her merry way.

Today was her weekly doctors' appointment for her 'blood donation.' So, she made her way over to the Hospital. Once she arrived, she checked in at the front desk and waited her turn. Not to long after arriving Kyoko was called in by a nurse. She was then weighed, taken to a room, had her blood pressure taken, and her heart rate taken. After another couple of minutes her Doctor came in.

"Good evening Doctor Nakamura. How have you been?" Kyoko asked. Nakamura looked at Kyoko and responded "I am doing very well. How is my favorite patient holding up?" "I'm doing very well. Even better now that I'm here." Kyoko said joyfully. "Well that's good. Shall we get started then?" Nakamura asked. Kyoko nodded her head and laid down on the bed.

Nakamura-sama waited for Kyoko to get comfortable and proceeded to insert the drainage needle into her side. While they waited for the blood to get done, they made small talk. Nakamura asked Kyoko if she had gotten a job in the business industry yet and Kyoko responded with an enthusiastic yes and told her that it was at LME. Nakamura was very impressed and told her that she's only heard positive things about them. Kyoko confirmed that it was great so far but wasn't sure how she felt about the young CEO Ren. Kyoko let Nakamura know that Ren had looked into her medical history and was concerned if he possible saw anything else in her medical files. Nakamura shook her head no and stated that Kyoko's 'other' files were safe and could not be accessed unless it was through Nakamura herself.

The blood had finished up after 15 minutes and Nakamura patched Kyoko up. "While we're on the matter, Kyoko. I thought I'd let you know that we have come up with a new remedy that might heal your 'lower infection' if your interested in trying it." Nakamura said. Kyoko looked at her skeptical of the outcome. The last several remedies they had tried didn't work and didn't even leave them a clue of what worked and didn't. "I don't know Nakamura-san. I'm not really sure I want to cure it now. I mean its not like I'm going to ever get married. Heck, I'm probably never even going to date! So, it really doesn't matter. I just don't want you wasting your time and resources just to find a cure that will only benefit me. I'm not that important anyways." Kyoko finished with a sad dejected tone. Nakamura looked at the young woman before her and sighed. "Kyoko, this wouldn't be just for you. If that young man did this to you, he probably has done it to someone else. We are doing this to help you and anyone else that might have been subjected to his drug. Besides at some point in time the right guy will show up and you'll definitely want to feel everything he has to offer." Nakamura winked at Kyoko. Kyoko's face lit up like a firecracker. "T-t-that w-would never happen!" She stuttered "B-but I guess we could give it a try." She muttered. Nakamura accepted her answer and went and got the remedy and applied it. She told Kyoko to apply it everyday until they saw each other the following week.

Before Kyoko left, Nakamura gave her a couple gallons of her blood so her landlords could use it at their restaurant. Kyoko again thanked her and proceeded to go home.

Once Kyoko arrived home, she put the special 'drink' into the fridge then went upstairs to change. She came downstairs and started helping the busy restaurant. Only a couple hours into her shift she heard a child fussing about the 'blood orange juice' tasting bad and refusing to drink it. Kyoko went to the back and got the fresh 'blood orange juice' that only Darumaya's sells and brought it out to the child then proceeded to tell said child "This is Darumaya's special blood orange juice. No one has ever said no to it. Even the pickiest of eaters." Kyoko smiled when the kids face looked intrigued but skeptical. She handed the little boy his drink and he looked it over, stared at her then asked "Is it really as good as you say, or are you just trying to get me to drink it?" "Try it and you'll see." Kyoko answered. The boy cautiously put the glass to his lips and tasted a little part that had slipped into his mouth. His eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July and a huge smile appeared on his face. "This taste amazing!" He shouted "Thanks lady. It's really good!" "Your welcome. I'm glad you liked it." Kyoko responded.

After the minor fiasco she went back to work and finished her shift off without a hitch. She readied herself for bed then slipped into her futon for a goodnights rest but something seemed to be lingering on her mined as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all again for the support. I wanted to get this updated sooner but you know how life can be. HA! Again Comments & Crits are welcomed!**


	4. One Step Foward

" _SHO-CHAN!" A young 12-year-old middle school girl shouted. Kyoko ran up to Sho and hugged his arm. "Are you hungry, Sho-chan?" She asked joyfully. Sho looked at her irritated from her clinginess. "No, I'm not. I just finished eating!" He spat "Oh. Well. Okay. But I'm here if you want anymore." She replied sheepishly. Sho just rolled his eyes and looked in the opposite direction. In the distance he could see the middle schools' ruffians. He smirked at his brilliant idea to get her off of him. He looked at Kyoko with a 'gorgeous' (devious) smile and said "Hey, Kyoko. I'm not hungry but my friends over there might be. Why don't you go do me a solid and let them have a bite out of yah." Kyoko looked around Sho and saw the said guys he was talking about then looked back at him. "But I only want you to drink from me, Sho-chan." She said with a smile that hid concern. "I know you do but it would be really selfish of me if I don't share. So, go on over there and let them eat." He replied while scooting her towards the group._

 _Kyoko reluctantly walked towards the group but before approaching them she looked over her shoulder at Sho who just shooed her to continue. She finally made her way to the group of ruffians, which had their backs to her, and she whispered an excuse me hoping they wouldn't hear her but one of them whipped their head around so fast it made Kyoko jump back a ways. "What the hell do you want little girl!" The largest guy shouted. "U-um… I-I was just w-wondering if any of you were h-hungry." She answered timidly. The larger guy looked over her shoulder to find Sho looking at them with a 'have as much as you'd like' look on his face. The guy smiled cruelly with his fangs sticking out and said "I bet you taste delicious." He grabbed Kyoko's arm and pulled her to him roughly then harshly bit into her wrist._

* * *

Kyoko shot up from her sleep with cold sweat clinging to her body and her alarm going off. She turned her alarm off then looked around at her surroundings to confirm she was alright and in her room. She closed her eyes and placed them in her hands trying to forget the nightmare. Kyoko quietly sat in her room for a few minutes while trying to calm her heart. She slowly lifted her head up and let her eyes adjust to the light peeking through her curtains. She then walked over to her curtains and opened them feeling the warm sun shine down on her. She gave a small smile when she heard some of the birds chirping outside. She nodded her head, now fully charged and ready to face the day. She got dressed and headed out to meet Moko at LME's Café.

Kyoko arrived at the café first. She found a seat and sat down then decided to order a green tea with a strawberry parfait. They returned with her green tea and placed it next to her. Kyoko thanked them then took a sip of her tea. She placed the cup back on its saucer and looked down at her blurred reflection in the green liquid. Kyoko starred at her reflection and got lost in thought. Kanae arrived a few minutes after Kyoko and looked around to see if she saw her friend. She located Kyoko sitting in a booth towards the back of the café. Kanae sat down in the seat across from Kyoko and starred at her. Kanae lightly coughed a couple of times to try and get Kyoko's attention but she didn't respond. Kanae upset with her friends lack of a response said "MO! Why'd I even come here if the person I'm meeting doesn't even acknowledge me!" Kyoko's head jerked up at Moko's outburst. "I'm so sorry Moko-san! I was just… thinking." Kyoko looked down at her lap and started twiddling her thumbs. She then peeked her eyes up to look at Kanae. "Please forgive me it won't happen again." She said in a puppy dog like manner. Kanae rubbed her forehead then pointed at her "Don't let it happen again." Kyoko nodded her head up and down very fast.

The waitress came back for Kanae's order in which she ordered a simple oolong tea and a small slice of lemon cheese cake. After the waitress left Kanae looked at Kyoko and asked "So, what has you so distracted?" Kyoko looked at Moko and thought about how to go about telling her, her dream. "Well I had a dream of my past last night." She told her, then proceeded to relay her dream to Moko. "I think that's when everything started." Kyoko said quietly in self-realization. Kanae looked at Kyoko and put her hand out towards her in some sort of effort to comfort her friend. "Well you know what. That life's behind you. You're a new person and you don't live under his rule anymore. You're your own person, Kyoko. Nothing can change that." Kanae stated kindly. Kyoko looked at Moko with water filled eyes and just about started crying. "MO! If you keep that up, I'm never going to comfort you again!" she stated. Kyoko smiled and laughed at her friends' antics. "Thank you, Moko-san."

Once done with their meals they headed up to the office and started their second day of work.

Kyoko was so concentrated on working that she didn't realize what time it was until Hikaru asked her if she would like to join them for lunch. Kyoko looked at her fitness watch and saw that it was already 1 o'clock. Kyoko was surprised at herself and agreed to have lunch with them.

During lunch the Ishibashi Brothers went more into detail about how they all first met in their college newspaper club. At first, they really didn't talk to each other but as time went on, they realized that they shared common interests. One of those interest being comedy. In their new-found discovery they asked the club if they could have a spot on the newspaper that was a 'sitcom' but written out. They thought it would be a good stress reliver for the students. The club agreed to it for a couple of weeks just to see how well it would do. Needless to say, it was a hit. "They even started recording and putting us on the school's website about a month in. It was the best thing ever. I'm pretty sure we made a lot of peoples days." Finished Shinichi. Kyoko laughed and thought it would be fun to watch the videos. So, she asked "Would you mind if I watched one of your videos right now?" Hikaru was more than happy to show her the video, albeit a little embarrassed. He pulled up his chair next to her, found one of their more viewed videos and played it for her.

Hikaru's arm was softly leaning against Kyoko's shoulder. He could smell her fruity perfume and a light sweet floral aroma that might have been her shampoo. He looked at her from the side of his eyes taking in the beautiful women sitting next to him. His heart was pounding a million miles per second and couldn't hear anything but his rapidly speeding heart. The video finished and Kyoko looked at him with what he saw as an angelic smile and a bell like laugh. "That was really funny. I can't wait to watch the rest of the videos." She giggled. It was official Hikaru was smitten. He got a big goofy grin on his face and laughed with her then sighed "Yeah."

The other two Ishibashi Brothers looked on in awe as their leader was almost drooling over the young lady sitting next to him. Yuusei did a light cough to bring back Hikaru while Shinichi was leaning his arm on the table and had his head in his hand while grinning from ear to ear. Hikaru looked at the duo and immediately realized what he was doing. His face turned a scarlet red then quickly and clumsily stood up then asked if everybody was ready to go back. The two brothers laughed whole heartedly at their leader and agreed to go back. Kyoko was a confused about Hikaru's actions and saw that his face turned very red. She immediately felt worried and put the backside of her hand to Hikaru's forehead. In return Hikaru stiffened at the feathery touch. "Hikaru-san, it feels like your coming down with a fever. You should probably go to the doctors." She said concerned for his wellbeing. This elicited an even brighter red on Hikaru's face and then he fainted. Kyoko panicked but the other two brothers told her they'll take care of Hikaru and that she should go back to work. Kyoko nodded her head in acceptance but asked them to let her know when he feels better. They said will do and took Hikaru away.

Kyoko started walking back from the cafeteria and was hoping that Hikaru would be okay. It wasn't till she arrived at the elevators that she felt an irritated aura. She looked up to see who the negative atmosphere belonged to only to find Ren leaning against the wall brooding about something.

Ren was heading to pick up the bento boxes that Yashiro had ordered them when he noticed Kyoko sitting at a table with a group of guys. He thought that it was nice that she was getting along with her fellow workers until the light brown-haired guy moved closer to her and was practically sitting in her lap. This made Ren's blood boil. She had just started yesterday what gave that pipsqueak any right to be that close to her. He then saw the young man clumsily stand up then saw Kyoko reach her hand to the guys forehead. This elicited a low growl from Ren. The guy then proceeded to faint and brought out a concerned Kyoko. Ren had enough and walked away in a huff. Once he reached the elevators, he took some time to cool down. _"Why'd I react that way. It's not like her relationships are any of my business."_ He thought. He shook his head not understanding this sudden change of mood. He's usually better than that. _"She's just another worker."_ He thought as he leaned his head back against the wall. He heard little heels clacking against the marble floors and opened his eyes.

Kyoko slowly approached the fuming beast and said "G-good afternoon Tsuruga-san." Ren side glanced at Kyoko then looked back at the elevators. "Hello Mosami-san." He replied sharply. Kyoko felt very small when he spoke those words.

They were the only two waiting for the elevators. Kyoko thought maybe she should just go up the stairs but decided against it due to her new heels digging into her skin and it would be unprofessional to take them off even in the stairwell.

She brought her attention back to Ren and asked "Have you had lunch yet, Tsuruga-san?" Trying hard to make small talk. Ren unfolded his left arm and showed her the bento boxes he just picked up then replied with a clipped "No." Ren was mentally berating himself for treating her so rudely. It really wasn't like him to be this…mean. Kyoko let out a quiet oh, when the bell signaling the elevator arrived chimed. A couple people exited the elevator then Ren and Kyoko got on. Kyoko pressed one while Ren pressed 37. The doors closed and Kyoko looked at Ren and said matter-of-factly "Well I guess that answers my question on why you seem upset." Ren looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and she answered "You haven't eaten yet. That's why you seem irritated. It's a known fact that when people get hungry, they get irritated and/or agitated leading them to be hangry." Kyoko smiled to herself figuring out why he was in a fowl mood. The elevator dinged letting her know they had arrived to the first floor. She bid Ren a good rest of his day and that she hoped he enjoyed his meals. The doors closed as Ren stood there gawking at the fact that she thought he was hungry! He scoffed thinking how proud she looked. "No Mosami-san it wasn't because I was hangry it was because…" He mumbled to himself until he reached the 37th floor where Yashiro greeted the mumbling man.

Yashiro looked at the young man curiously. "What has your panties tied in a knot?" He asked. Ren looked at Yashiro and stated "I don't Yashiro-san. I just seem to find a certain someone to be… an airhead." Yashiro looked at Ren shocked. Ren just closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about Yashiro-san." Ren explained. Yashiro looked at Ren full heartedly unconvinced but decided to concede.

~3 weeks later~

Kyoko arrives to the office with a new item awaiting her on her desk. She proceeds to put her items away, clocked in, and went to look over her new item for the week. The box was a simple rectangular white box. She looked it over to see if there was any hint of what may be inside. Finding nothing informative she took her scissors and broke the seal. Once done with that part she opened the lid to find a rather long phallic looking object inside. She quickly closed the lid hoping and praying no one was around her. She quickly scanned her surroundings and confirmed that no one was. She slightly lifted the lid again making sure she wasn't hallucinating or something but to her horror inside the box laid a very obvious vibrator. Kyoko closed the lid and blushed hard. She covered her mouth to embarrassed to even think. _"This has to be some sort of mistake."_ She thought.

She picked up the unmentionable box and headed towards Sawara's office. Sawara was typing away when he heard a soft knock on his door. He turned around to find Kyoko looking at him with a concerned look. "What the matter Mosami-kun?" He asked. Kyoko looked at him a little apprehensive and finally decided to say "I-I don't think this item was supposed to be mine to review." Sawara looked at the plain white box she was holding then back at her. "And why do you think that Mosami-kun?" He asked frankly. "Well, that is. The last couple weeks I've noticed that the products given to us workers have been something that pertains specifically to each individual person. For example, I've gotten a fitness watch that helps me keep track of my body, the second item was an on the go emergency kit, and a couple other things that pertained to my health. Forgive me if I'm presumptuous in saying this but this particular item DOES NOT pertain to anything like that." Kyoko stated. Sawara nodded his head "You're not wrong about each item pertaining to the specific needs of each individual person. But that unfortunately I can not help you with. Each item is specifically picked by Ren and the President. So, if you think this particular product doesn't pertain to you, you'll have to take it up with one of them." He answered. Kyoko thanked Sawara for his time and left his office.

She went back to her desk, put the item down then sat down heavily in her chair. She looked at the ceiling thinking about what to do. _"Tsuruga-san always seems to be busy. Should I even approach him about this? Maybe he just got my item mixed with someone else's. Yeah that has to be it."_ She thought. With renewed energy she took the product and herself up to Ren's office.

Kyoko arrived on the 59th floor where Ren's office was stationed. She exited the elevator and noticed that his office took up half the floor. The office space was broken up in three parts. The secretary desk/entrance, off to the left side there was a large conference room that could hold at least 40-50 people and behind the secretary desk, off to the side, was the entrance to Ren's office.

Kyoko approached the door to the secretaries' desk and saw Yashiro sitting behind it doing some paperwork. Kyoko stopped in front of the desk and softly cleared her throat. Yashiro looked up at the young lady and said happily "Good morning Kyoko-chan, is there something I can help you with?" Kyoko looked at Yashiro with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I…I was wondering if I could talk to Tsuruga-san about the product I received this week." Yashiro looked at her confused. "Is something wrong with the item? It shouldn't have come damaged it was just sent from the factory." Kyoko looked away really hoping she wouldn't have to go into detail of the offensive item so she decided to tell him exactly what she told Sawara. Yashiro looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm. I don't have the paperwork for that, it's already been submitted and filed away in Ren's documents." Yashiro turned around to look into Ren's office and see if he was on the phone. He wasn't, so Yashiro proceeded to stand up and lead her into Ren's office.

Ren heard his door open and continued to type away at his desk while asking "What is Yashiro-san?" Yashiro cleared his voice and said "You have a visitor Ren. She has a question about this week's product." Ren stopped typing and leaned back in his chair. Kyoko stepped from behind Yashiro and greeted Ren with a good morning. Ren asked "What can I do for you Mosami-san?" Kyoko stepped up to the desk and explained what she had said to both Yashiro and Sawara. Ren starred at her questionably, sighed then asked what the number on the box was. Kyoko looked at the bottom of the box then read it off. Ren was typing in the number as she read it off. He hit enter and up popped the information. He scrolled through it. "You are correct Mosami-san this item was not meant for you. Unfortunately USED items can not be given back." Ren said flatly to her face. Kyoko blinked a couple times before what he said registered in her brain. "E-excuse me. Used? I haven't USED this item Tsuruga-san." Ren looked at her unconvinced by her words.

She looked at him in disbelief. He really thought she had already used such an indecent item. This set her temper off. "Excuse me for my rudeness Tsuruga-san but I have NOT used this damn item! It's completely appalling! I would never and will never use such an item! So, if you will please change this product with the one, I was supposed to get that would be most appreciated." She venomously said. Ren didn't like her tone and retorted "I don't particularly care whether you have or not. Even if there is a mix up in the placement it is expected of every employee to report on their product every week. You are more then 'able' to use the item and give a review as well as doing your report." In which Kyoko immediately answered "No Tsuruga-san. I am not 'more then able' to use such item." Ren looked at her puzzled by that statement. "What do you mean your not able to use it? It obviously works. You just have to insert it in…" Kyoko cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I can't use this item Tsuruga-san!" "Can't or won't." He replied coldly.

Kyoko and Ren were bickering back and forth for a solid 30 minutes until Yashiro interjected. They both looked over at Yashiro. He cleared his throat and proceeded to say "Ren I think you should have Kyoko-chans current item swapped out to what she was supposed to get seeing as she feels strongly for this matter. Also, if I let you two continue you will be late for a meeting and Kyoko-chan probably won't be able to start her work." Ren heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly agreed to Yashiro. Kyoko thanked Yashiro and was escorted to the elevators. Yashiro said her original item should be on her desk when she arrives back down stairs. She again thanked him looked back towards Ren's office where he was glaring at her and she so childishly stuck her tongue out and quickly retreated into the elevator before he could retaliate.

Ren was now in muddled thought with everything that happened and was in affect pouting at his loss.

Yashiro looked at Ren amused with his behavior. "It's not like you to get so fired up about a simple mix up Ren." He mused. Ren looked at Yashiro and replied "It wasn't me it was her! You know the rules Yuki! And she just goes and does whatever the fucking hell she wants!" Yashiro was officially amused. "Just make sure your attitude changes by the time we get to the meeting. I don't need our clients running away from your fiery temper. Ren looked at Yashiro in disbelief. "I'm not going to run them off Yashiro-san." He reinforced. _"You mean like how you were trying to run Kyoko-chan off"_ Yashiro thought. "Mhm. Sure." Yashiro said still unconvinced.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey you guys! finally decided to update! Yay! Hope you liked this story tried to put more Ren and Kyoko interaction into it. Also just as a fun side note I was not expecting the Hikaru thing to happen! It wasn't in my outline that I made but i think it was kind of a fun thing to have in there. In all honesty if anything happened to Ren (my heart would break if it did) I would automatically pair Kyoko with Hikaru. Any who it's like 6:30 in the morning and I've been up all night typing. With that hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Oh um quick shout out to H-nala: For the first part of your question yes that is correct for if people knew about her condition it would lead to her past and that leads to a whole** **other chain reaction. As for your second question yes vampires are common in this story. I need to work on making that more obvious.**

 **Only time will tell where this will lead us. And I'm always open to feedback!** **Until next time!**


	5. The Internship

**Author's Note:  
Yeesh! Sorry for the really late update guys. This chapter was just not working out the way I wanted it to. So it might be a bit boring but I hope it's not.  
But as they say "it's the calm before the storm."**

 **Anywho enjoy! Feedback is welcomed! Thank you for your patients.**

* * *

After the meeting with some clients Yashiro gave Ren a decent lecture on keeping face. Ren told Yashiro that he thought he was keeping face and didn't show any anger. Yashiro shook his head no and said that Ren was practically glaring at the clients the whole time. This made Ren upset.

He couldn't get the argument with Kyoko out of his head. Never in his career or lifetime has he met such a headstrong woman, well at least not one that would argue with him.

' _I mean seriously it was just a damn vibrator! What's so bad about it!? It's not like she won't feel good… Unless she prefers a real dick over a fake one… I mean most woman prefer a real dick but not all woman finish. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know she can't orgasm from a real dick. I mean why else would she argue with me? Wait! Why am I even thinking about this!? Her sexual life is none of my business nor concern! It's done and over with and she got her way.'_ Ren thought while starring at his blank computer screen.

The more he let his mind travel the more upset or worked up he got. After several minutes he finally calmed himself and came to a decision that he would keep his distance from her and if another problem arises like it did today, he would let Yashiro or the President take care of it.

~5 months later~

It was another typical Monday morning when Kyoko and Kanae arrived at LME. Once they reached the first floor they parted to go to their designated areas. Kyoko arrived at her desk with a slim square box sitting on top of it with a yellow sticky note attached reading 'Meeting at 9 in Conference Room 130. Bring your new product with you.' After she read the note, she looked over at the Ishibashi brothers' desk to see if they had also gotten a sticky note on top of their product but their items didn't have one. Since the brothers weren't there yet she went over to Moko's desk to see if she got a note as well.

Kanae was sitting down at her desk looking over her product list when Kyoko showed up and sat down in the neighboring chair. "Moko-san, did you by chance get a sticky note on your product?" Kyoko asked quietly trying not to disturb her friend. Without turning to stop and talk Kanae answered "Yes. I did. Why? Did you get one as well?" Kyoko nodded her head then quickly realized Moko couldn't hear her nod so she answered yes. Kanae quickly dismissed Kyoko telling her that she should go work on her list while they waited for the meeting to start. Kyoko frowned at her friend's coldness that she displayed and decided to stay next to her anyways and bug her.

Kanae's brows started furrowing and a vein appeared on the side of her head. She turned her head towards Kyoko, who was just talking up a storm while in la la land, and barked at her for not going back to work. Kyoko looked at Kanae with a pouty face then stated that during work hours they never get to talk or spend time with each other and that the meeting wasn't going to start for another 30 minutes so why not just chat for a little. Kanae scoffed at Kyoko and replied back with how those 30 minutes could be spent doing more useful things like working on the reports or going over the new product. Kyoko dramatically gasped at Moko's remark and covered her mouth then looked away as if she was truly hurt. Kanae rolled her eyes, nudged Kyoko's shoulder and told her to go back to work. Kyoko finally and reluctantly went back to her desk where she crossed her arms in front of her then laid her head on the desk and sulked.

Kyoko looked at her fit watch to see what time it was, the watch dimly glowed an 8:50. She stood up, picked up her product and left for the conference room. When Kyoko arrived, she noticed a few other people were already there. The conference room was one of their smaller rooms that held about 10-12 people. The table was boat shaped with about 5 white buttoned leather desk chairs on each side and a navy-blue suede chair at each end of the table.

Kyoko sat down in one of the middle chairs that had a seat open next to it in hopes that Moko would sit next to her. Sure enough, shortly after she sat down Kanae walked in the door and saw Kyoko. Kanae ignored the large doe eyed girl and proceeded to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the table in between two other people. Kanae glimpsed over at Kyoko and saw the hurt expression she wore. She ignored the her knowing that once they left the room Kyoko would be right next to her asking many questions. Kanae knowingly sat away from Kyoko to ensure that she would pay attention instead of running off into la la land because her 'best friend' sat next to her.

After another few minutes, more people filtered in and filled in the remaining seats while Sawara arrived last. He proceeded to the front of the room then did a mental check to make sure everyone was there that needed to be. Once he got to the front, he placed his items down on the table then said "Good Morning everyone. I'm glad you could make it to this last-minute meeting. I wanted to congratulate you all on the wonderful work you have been doing and because of how well you're doing the company has decided to assign you all as temporary assistants on top of your work load. You select few have showed the most dedication and improvement to your work, so much so that the company wants to see how well you perform with this extra task." Sawara paused a moment and took out the papers that were in a green envelop in front of him then walked around the table and placed the papers in front of each person. He then proceeded to say "The papers I've just given to you is information on whom you'll be assisting. In a way this is an internship for you all with some of our most skilled employees. This arrangement will only last a month. After the month has passed you will be assessed and LME will see if you qualify for an advancement in the company. This assignment will start next Monday. You will check in at your desks for the new products and list then meet up with your designated personal. Which brings me to why you were asked to bring your items. If you all would please open up your boxes you will find a 'notebook.' These small PCnotes are made specifically for on the go work without the heavy weight of a normal PC. It does everything a normal PC does so make sure you take it with you when your out on the job. I believe that is everything I have to say to you all. Are there any questions?" He scanned the room to see if anyone had their hand raised or was going to say something. After a minute of silence Sawara dismissed them and left first.

About half of the people filtered out while the other portion stayed and conversed with each other. Kanae was part of the group that had left and when Kyoko saw her leave, she quickly got up and proceeded to catch up with her. Once Kyoko arrived next to Moko she asked if maybe, if she was interested, after work they could go celebrate at a karaoke bar. Kanae looked at Kyoko who looked at her with pleading eyes and finally caved. Kyoko was so excited that Moko said yes that she almost started jumping up and down. Containing her excitement Kyoko proceeded to ask Moko who she would be assisting. Kanae looked at her paper thoughtfully then told Kyoko she'd be assisting someone named Kijima Hidehito. Kyoko wasn't sure who that was so she shrugged her arms and told Moko that it probably will go smoothly since she's so amazing. Kanae looked away with a light blush on her cheeks then asked Kyoko who'd she be assisting. Kyoko frowned slightly at who she would be shadowing. "Well it's not so much the actual person I'm assisting but more of the person who they're working for is the problem." Kyoko said while looking down at her paper. Kanae looked over Kyoko's shoulder and saw Yukihito Yashiro's name listed on her paper. Kanae asked Kyoko if she knew him and Kyoko proceeded to tell Moko everything that had happened since she first ran into Yashiro-san. Kanae looked at Kyoko with a shocked face then yelled in anger "And you're just telling me this now!? MO!" She stormed off towards her desk while Kyoko followed behind spewing apologies.

~ The Next Monday~

The gods must hate him. Ren came to this conclusion when he arrived at the office this morning because the one person, he had been meticulously avoiding for the last few months was now standing in front of his secretary's desk conversing with said manager/secretary.

Over the last few months any time Ren would see or hear Kyoko he would swiftly and gracefully book it as far away from her as possible. But, there were a couple times he almost ran into her. The first time was when Yashiro and him were coming in to work and decided to have breakfast at the LME café. She was sitting and talking to a fellow employee with long black hair at one of the back booths. Ren quickly pulled out his phone, making it look like he had got an important message, and apologized to Yashiro then told him he would meet him in the office. The second time he couldn't get away but managed to stay out of site. He had just gotten on the elevator with about three other employees and set himself in one of the back corners. There was a small voice that had asked them to hold the door and Ren's head shot up knowing full well who's voice it was. He swiftly lowered himself so he could successfully hide behind the person in front of him without her noticing. Kyoko entered the elevator along with the three guys she had lunch with before. Ren almost blew his cover when he saw that light brown-haired pipsqueak again. The shrimp was being really chummy with her again. He could feel the blood starting to boil in his body and part of him wanted to reach out and shove the guy away from her but the elevator door dinged and opened before he could react and the four of them exited leaving Ren with three bewildered employees.

Before anyone could say hi to him Ren gave a short quick "Morning." and went straight into his office. Yashiro and Kyoko watched the man recede into his office then looked at each other confused by his actions. Yashiro shortly followed suit and stood in front of Ren's desk telling him what was on today's schedule then asked in a concerned voice "Ren are you alright?" Ren looked behind Yashiro to see if Kyoko had also followed him in then brought his attention back to Yashiro. "Yes. I'm fine Yashiro-san." Ren said smoothly trying not to raise his managers suspicion. Yashiro looked behind him where Ren had looked and only saw Kyoko, it then hit him. "Does your mood by any chance have anything to do with Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked honestly. He saw Ren's eye twitch ever so slightly. Ren then plastered on one of his fake professional smiles and responded "Why would you think that Yashiro-san?" Yashiro felt a chill run down his spine from the smile on Ren's face and managed to say "N-No reason. I-I'll leave you be then." Yashiro retreated back to his desk where Kyoko was typing away on her PCnote. She looked up at Yashiro who had a pale expression on his face and she asked him if he was alright. Yashiro waved his hand in front of his face saying that everything was fine and that Ren just needed to be alone to start work.

After an hour had passed Kyoko looked behind her into Ren's office to see if he was on the phone. To her surprise he wasn't, matter of fact it didn't look like he was doing anything but leaning in his chair and staring at his computer screen. She took the opportunity to sneak away from Yashiro and into Ren's office.

Ren heard the click from his door closing bringing his attention to the petite young lady standing in his doorway. He opened his mouth about to ask her what she wanted but was immediately stopped mid speech when she made a low bow. She stood there bent over for a minute or two before standing back up straight. Her eyes were diverted to the floor and her face wore a pained expression when she said "I apologize about my previous behavior. It was childish and very unlike me to act that way. I've been meaning to apologize to you over the last few months but seeing as I could never find you or you were too busy, I just wanted to take this quick moment to give my sincerest apologies. Thank you for your time." She again bowed, brought herself back up and left the room.

Ren stared at the door with aw. This whole time she was looking to apologize to him, yet he was so childishly running away. Ren looked down at his lap and immediately felt ashamed of his actions. Before he could get up to go talk to her Yashiro entered the room informing Ren that it was time to head to their first meeting. Yashiro swiftly exited and went to fetch the elevator. Ren put his suit jacket on and proceeded out the door, he stopped in front of the secretary desk before leaving then looked at Kyoko with an apologetic look and said "I also want to apologize about my behavior Mosami-san. It's very unlike me to lose my temper like that. If there's time after the meeting would you be interested in joining Yashiro-san and I for lunch?" Kyoko stared at the large mans apologetic face then nodded and replied with a "That sounds nice." Ren gave her a bright smile and said he would have Yashiro call her when the meeting ended to let her know. She said okay and bid him goodbye.

The meeting unfortunately took much longer then anticipated so Yashiro called Kyoko to let her know that they couldn't make it but if she would like to, they could reschedule for another day. Kyoko agreed then went about her work for the day.

Over the next two weeks Kyoko shadowed Yashiro while he was at the office and occasionally joined him and Ren on their trips out of LME it wasn't till the third week in that something awful happened.

Yashiro got SICK.

Yashiro had called Ren earlier that morning to let him know that he would not be coming in for quite sometime and since Kyoko was shadowing him, she would be in charge of overseeing his schedule. Ren told Yashiro that he would be fine by himself but Yashiro knew oh to well that he wouldn't be. So, Yashiro told Ren that it didn't matter what Ren said he already assigned Kyoko to help. With that Yashiro ended their call.

Ren rubbed his fingers in between his eyebrows and let out a large exaggerated sigh while Kyoko stood in the middle of his office waiting for further instructions. "Mosami-san, you may be excused from your duties for today. You are not needed." Ren said looking down at his desk with his face in his hands. Kyoko stood a little more straight and replied with a confident and professional "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san but I can not do that. I was given a task specifically by Yashiro-san to help you through the day." Ren looked up from his desk and stared at her. She was unwavering. She meant what she had said and nothing was going to change her mind. Ren let his head drop and shook it back and forth then finally looked up and said "Fine. Mosami-san. The only thing I ask of you is to stay out of the way and not disturb anything or anyone. Can you do that?" Kyoko gave a sharp nod and a strong yes sir.

What Kyoko didn't realize is how much Ren ran around doing business. The beginning of the day he had an TV interview about how he was a successful young businessman, next was an on-sight review of some floorplans, then meetings with LME's smaller co-business', a modeling shot, conference call at LME and finally giving the end of the days report to the president.

Kyoko was officially exhausted and the funny thing was all she did was follow Ren around, take notes on the day and stand around. She was sure that her appearance probably looked disheveled while Ren's appearance still looked prim and clean. She looked on in awe. ' _How in the world does he do this?_ ' she thought while gawking at the door that led to the Presidents office. She closed her mouth and thought ' _His schedule couldn't possibly be this busy everyday_ ' So she looked through Yashiro's very detailed schedule book and just about collapsed from all the events and conferences Ren had to do. Her eyes just about popped out of her head when she noticed how busy the next week was going to be. She silently prayed that Yashiro would be back by mid-week.

Mid-week at had come and gone and to her dismay Yashiro had not come back but luckily, she is a fast learner and by the end of the week she felt confident in being able to keep up with Ren. It wasn't till after a meeting with a certain company that she noticed Ren's sluggish behavior. It seemed odd. She watched him closely for the next few hours seeing if maybe he needed a little rest or something like that but he didn't show any signs of fatigue. ' _Odd._ ' was the only thing that came to mind.

As they were walking back to Ren's car, after an interview with a magazine, Kyoko noticed that Ren was swaying from side to side in a rather lethargic manner. She sped up a bit to get next to him when next thing she knew he tripped. She quickly reacted and tried to catch him, without falling, luckily, they were near his car and she was able to lean against it while he was leaning on her. She tried to look at his face but all she saw was dark zoned out eyes. "Tsuruga-san are you alright!?" She asked in a hushed but worried voice. Ren's brain was slowly processing the young ladies' words, a little to slow for comfort, after a minute or so he replied while standing up "Yes I'm fine. I just got a little distracted that's all. Thank you for catching me." He backed away from the small warm body that held him feeling a rush of blood go straight to his head. He quickly steadied himself against his car and started opening the door. Kyoko grabbed his arm and told him "Tsuruga-san you are in no condition to drive. I will call a taxi and they will take you home." Ren looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "I don't need a taxi Mosami-san. I am more than capable of driving myself home but that's not where I'm going. There is still work to do." He said in a rehearsed tone. Kyoko kept her grasp on his arm and told him that if he did any more work he'd collapse and that would be bad for the image of LME. Ren felt like he just got a lecture from a newbie but didn't have a come back for what she said so he agreed to go home. So, Kyoko made a couple of phone calls one for a taxi and the other to inform the President that Ren wasn't well and would be going home.


	6. Two Steps Back

Lory stared out his office window while Kyoko was informing him on Ren's condition when an idea popped in his head and a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Mosami-kun would you please be so kind as to escort Ren home. I don't trust that boy when it comes to his well-being. Oh, and please make sure he eats. I will take care of everything else. Thank you." He said joyfully then hung up the phone and got to work.

Kyoko blinked a few times before realizing the phone call had ended. ' _He wants me to take him home? And cook for him? Well I guess Yashiro-san would do that if he was here so that kind of makes sense… I guess_ ' she thought as she put her phone away.

A few minutes went by before the taxi pulled up behind Ren's car. Kyoko steadied him as he walked over to the vehicle. She placed him down gently then went to the other side of the vehicle and got in. Ren gave the driver his address then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His head felt like it was trying to swim off into oblivion. While Ren was trying to stay grounded Kyoko looked at him worriedly. She decided to check to see if he might by chance have a fever so she brought the back of her hand to his forehead then to the back of his neck. Ren's body shivered from the contact of the much smaller woman. Kyoko released her hand from his neck and was confused, he didn't have the slightest hint of a fever. She studied him the rest of the way home to see what it was that made him look so lethargic.

After a 30-minute drive, the taxi pulled in front of Ren's apartment complex. Kyoko got out and helped Ren stand up out of the taxi. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist to steady him. Ren's body relaxed into her figure making Kyoko struggle to keep him standing but luckily, she was able to manage. Once they got to the door Ren pulled out his key card swiped it then entered the pin number and the door clicked signaling, they could go in. Kyoko took in the vast lobby of the complex. Everything in here screamed EXPENSIVE! So, she averted her eyes, intimidated by such luxury, and walked Ren to the elevators. Once in the elevator Ren released his arm around her shoulder and she in return let go of his waist. His body immediately regretted letting go of the very warm luscious body next to him, so he tightly grabbed onto the railings and leaned his head on the wall trying to keep himself in check. Ren looked at Kyoko from the corner of his eyes and saw her patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive at its destination. For a brief second when he looked down at her small frame, he saw the back of her neck. Oh, how inviting that short hair of hers made her look. He quickly averted his gaze and tried to keep a lid on his growing hunger.

The elevator announced their arrival and Kyoko turned around to help Ren only to find him already walking out into the hall. She quickly followed. Ren made it to his door unlocked it and looked toward her and said "You don't need to come in Mosami-san. I can take it from here. Please have a good rest of your night." With that he started closing the door only to have it abruptly stop half way. He turned towards the door to find out what object was stopping it from closing. Sure, enough Kyoko's foot was in the way. He looked from her foot to her face and she wore a rather agitated expression. With little effort Kyoko grabbed the side of the door and opened it right out of Ren's hands. He looked at her in shock and disbelief. Kyoko still holding the door open said "I don't believe you Tsuruga-san." Ren looked at her confused then asked "What do you mean, you don't believe me?" "I don't believe you for two very good reasons. One being that I just pulled the door right out of your hands and seeing how much larger and muscular you are, you shouldn't have had a problem keeping it closed. Two being that not only did Yashiro-san say you have a bad habit of not eating but even the President said you do. Therefore, I DO NOT believe you can 'take it from here' Tsuruga-san" She replied with confidents and a hint of sarcasm.

Ren let out a sigh while looking at the floor, then looked back up at her. "Mosami-san I appreciate your concern but my diet doesn't consist of the normal everyday food that most people eat and I don't think you'd be able to help me. But if you're going to continue to insist, I won't argue. So, please do come in." Ren held out his arm signaling her to come in. She bowed walked in and took her shoes off. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san. Even if your diet is peculiar, there isn't anything I can't cook." She said as she headed towards the kitchen. Ren closed the door then headed towards his Black leather u-shaped sofa. "Well I'll make it easy for you then Mosami-san. You don't have to cook anything." He replied cryptically. Before opening the fridge, Kyoko looked out into the living area where she saw Ren reclining on his sofa with a small smirk on his face as if he was telling her NOT to cook for him. She stuck up her nose at him and continued towards the fridge and opened it. Ren rested his head on the back of the sofa with the smirk still adorning his face when he heard a rather large gasp come from the kitchen.

Kyoko came out with a bottle filled with deep dark liquid in it and handed it to Ren. He looked from the bottle to Kyoko's face and said "I'm not going to drink it." "Why not? You're a V…Vampire correct?" She hesitantly asked. "Yes, I am and I simply don't want to." He replied while turning his head away as if she was holding out something offensive. "What? That's not a very good reason Tsuruga-san. You know your life literally depends on this, right?" She stated. Ren rolled his eyes and looked back at Kyoko. "I know it does. I just don't…" "Don't what?" she asked curiously. Ren took a deep breath in and closed his eyes then continued "I just don't like the taste. All the blood I've had to drink has tasted like chalk to me. It's unappetizing and I feel sick after drinking it." Ren looked away slightly embarrassed by his confession. Kyoko stared at the man who just confessed a small secret he had been hiding. She leaned on the back of the sofa and asked "Does Yashiro-san know?" Ren turned back towards her and replied with a quiet "No. He just thinks I don't eat enough." "Which is kind of true." Kyoko finished. "Wait here. I'll make something for you." With that she headed towards the kitchen to start her preparations. Ren looked on into the kitchen in confusion. ' _What could she possibly be making?_ ' he thought as the question pulled at his curiosity. Not even a minute later she returned with a glass cup that held a small portion of the same dark liquid in it. She held the glass out to him and said "Try it." Ren looked from the glass to her and let out a snort. "Didn't you hear me before. It doesn't matter what type of blood I have Mosami-san it all taste like chalk." Kyoko insisted "Well I highly doubt you've had this. I've never heard any complaints besides it's just a small portion. 'Don't knock it till you try it' right?" Ren looked away then back at the glass and finally conceded.

As he put the glass to his lips, he closed his eyes tightly, leaned his head back with the drink and let the warm dark liquid fall onto his tongue. His eyes shot open in a euphoric moment. The blood danced on his tongue as if it was waltzing towards his throat. It tasted like the sweetest nectar he'd ever tasted. He slowly closed his eye relishing in the moment of pure bliss. Once he swallowed all that was left was the after taste which tasted like a strong liquor. He opened his eyes as if awakening from a deep sleep and stared at the glass. "So how was it?" Kyoko asked knowingly. Ren looked at her and asked "Which bottle did this come from? Is it a mixture just warmed up? How'd you…" He stopped short when he saw a small bandaged wrapped around her left hand. Kyoko quickly hid her hand behind her back and looked away. Ren eyed the bandage that she was miserably failing to hide. "Would you like more?" She asked in a customer service kind of tone. "Yes. That would be nice." He said behind half lidded eyes. "Alright I'll go make more." She started retreating towards the kitchen when she felt a firm grip wrap around her wrist and pull her back towards the sofa. Next thing she knew she was being pulled over the back side of the sofa and onto Ren's lap.

She blinked in confusion as Ren held her left wrist in his left hand and his right arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close while effectively pinning her body between his right side and the sofa. Kyoko froze from how close they were and wanted to do nothing but run away. She started to feel the panic set in as he got closer. He whispered in her ear "There's no need to waste anymore of yourself. I'll just eat straight from the source." Kyoko shut her eyes tightly waiting for his fangs to sink into her neck but to her surprise instead of biting right into her slender neck he unwrapped her bandage around her hand and licked the cut. Kyoko looked on with wide eyes as the cut on her hand started dissipating. After it finished closing Ren opened his mouth and his fangs extended outwards. Ren let his fangs sink into the fatty part of her hand next to her thumb. As soon as her skin broke, he sucked on her hand and let the warm bloody liquid flow into his mouth. He closed his eyes relishing in the moment letting the liquid fall onto his tongue and down his throat. His body felt warm and comforted almost as if it was thanking him for finally giving it something nutritious.

As Ren drank from Kyoko there was a sense of familiarity. Something that was tugging at the back of his mind but couldn't quite grasp. After a couple minutes Ren's body informed him that it had had enough so he released her palm, licked his fang marks and they healed right up. Ren turned his head toward Kyoko, not realizing how he had positioned themselves, and the tip of their noses touched. "Thank you for the meal Mosami-san." He said as he stared into her golden honey eyes. Kyoko nervously replied "Y-You're welcome." She quickly averted her eyes from his and tried to find an escape rout from her current position. Her body was stiff and she felt a panic attack coming on from the confined position they were in. "U-um T-Tsuruga-san, could you p-please move." She asked with a shaky voice. Ren was so lost in his own world he hadn't realized how uncomfortable she had become. His eyes opened wide in realization and swiftly moved out of her way. "I'm sorry Mosami-san. I don't know what came over me." He said as Kyoko sat up straight in a very proper manor.

Kyoko closed her eyes trying to calm herself and took several deep breaths then finally replied "It's fine Tsuruga-san. I'm just not comfortable in those kinds of situations." She looked towards him and his face was apologetic and concerned. She gave him a soft smile trying to reassure him that everything was okay. The atmosphere seemed awkward and a couple minutes of silence passed by when Kyoko finally broke the silence with a question.

"So, is it normal for fangs to retract like that?" Ren looked at Kyoko and her body language had become a bit more relaxed so he in return relaxed by leaning back on the sofa then replied "Yes, it is. Why? Have you never seen a vampires' teeth before?" "Uh. No, I have it's just the vampires I've come across already had their fangs displayed and I never saw them retract them that's all." She said while looking down and twiddling her thumbs. Ren watched her while she looked from her hands, to somewhere in his apartment, to him, then back down to her hands. He gave a wide smile and said "You look like you have more questions Mosami-san. I'd be more than happy to answer them for you." She turned her face towards him and Ren saw this small sparkle in her eyes when she turned her whole body towards him and gave him an onslaught of questions. "Do all vampires have healing power? How often do vampires need to drink? Why didn't you drink from my neck or wrist? And…" Kyoko looked around the room as if she was checking for someone listening in and leaned towards Ren "Can you fly?"

Ren's eyes bulged when she asked that last question. He bent over laughing hysterically in his seat and just about fell off the sofa. Kyoko huffed crossed her arms and turned away from him in a childish manor. Ren apologized and tried to get her to turn around saying that he didn't mean to laugh so hard it was just a very uncommon question to be asked. She turned back around to face him but her face still wore a pouting expression while Ren was still chuckling. He wiped the tears running down his face and started answering her questions. "Well for that last question…" He chuckled "No. I can't fly." Kyoko was slightly disappointed by his answer, he continued. "As for healing powers all vampires have this ability." Kyoko nodded her head as he was talking letting him know she was listening. "Now for how often we eat that depends on the type of vampire a person is." Kyoko started to open her mouth to ask what he meant by type but before she could say anything, he continued his response. "For example, I personally should be drinking blood once a day. This is because I am a pure blood vampire, which is someone from noble background. Then there is the everyday vampire, which isn't from any noble background just born as a vampire, they only need to drink once a week. Then finally you have the 'wanna be vampires'" He said as he raised both his hands and did the sarcastic hand gesture quotations. Kyoko giggled from the gesture as Ren continued. "These guys have been transformed into vampires so they don't have to drink except for if they want to keep being vampires." Kyoko cocked her head to the side at the comment. Ren saw the confused expression she had and continued "Every month if they wish to stay a vampire, they need to drink their transformers blood. In a way it's like a contract that needs to be renewed every month." Ren saw the lightbulb go off in Kyoko's head as she mouthed a silent 'O.'

He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he watched Kyoko process the information, he had given her. Once done processing she looked at him and asked "What about my last question. How come you didn't drink from my neck or wrist?" Ren took a deep breath in and started to explain "Well, I didn't want to drink from your wrist because there are a lot of veins there and could cause you to bleed out. Even with your condition to much blood lose is deadly and even if I healed the wound the exterior is usually the only part that heals so you would be bleeding internally which also wouldn't be good."

Kyoko looked away with a deep scowl and started to get lost in her memories only to be abruptly brought back to attention when Ren called her name. He asked if she was alright but she just waved her hand and said everything was fine. Ren gave a questionable okay and continued. "As for your neck, I didn't drink from it because that's a very intimate spot. The neck, between two vampires, is a vow to your partner. You both drink from each other sealing your vows. If one partner cheats on the other, the other one would know and the cheater would be in excruciating pain." "What kind of pain." Kyoko asked curiously. "I've heard that it feels like your blood is boiling. Which makes sense if you think about it. You've each drank from each other so their blood is running through the others body so if your unfaithful, you literally get burned." Ren nodded to himself thinking it was a good answer. "Well what about a vampire and a non-vampire?" Kyoko asked. Ren looked back at her and had to think about it for a minute before giving her a reply. "Hmm. That's where things get complicated. Humans and Vampires can't have that same intimate vows that vampires share. Instead it's like a contract. Kind of like the 'wanna be' but instead of you drinking the transformers blood they drink yours." "So, it sounds like nothing special happens between the human and vampire." Kyoko said. "It doesn't sound like it does, does it? But there is a secret purpose." Ren replied. Kyoko stared at him with a look that said 'I want to know, but I also don't know if I want to know.'

Ren started back up a bit hesitant on whether or not to tell her because of the expression Kyoko wore. ' _The more she knows the better. Even if the truth might hurt her.'_ He thought before telling Kyoko the actual truth behind the secret purpose. "The real reason why a vampire drinks from the neck of humans is…" He paused. "Do you really want to know? It might change your perspective on vampires to something negative if I continue." He asked her. Kyoko looked down towards her hands really thinking over his question but she looked back up at him and gently nodded her head. Ren sighed then continued. "The purpose is to own you. You become their property. Their thing. So, if you were to have sex with another human or vampire they'd know and all though your blood doesn't boil like a vampires would your 'owner' would know and have a punishment for you. I mean not all vampires drink from a person's neck thinking that but the main reason is to own said person. Kyoko's body hardened like a rock. A grim expression took over her face as her mind ran through her negative memories.

Ren leaned back against the sofa and crossed his arms in front of his chest quietly brooding on the facts. Several quite minutes passed and he finally looked over at Kyoko. He sat up quickly when he noticed her body trembling. He scooted next to her and tried calling her name gently. No response. Concerned, Ren reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. Her body jerked out of his hand. Her face was marred with fear and discomfort. "I'm sorry Mosami-san I didn't mean to upset you." Kyoko shook her head. "It's not you. It's just…some other things. That's all." Ren didn't know what to do so he suggested that maybe it would be better for her to stay the night instead of going back home so late. Kyoko agreed thinking of scenarios that could happen if she left making her blood run cold.

Ren showed her to the guest room saying she could use it and that she could, if she wanted to, use the adjoined bathroom. Kyoko thanked Ren then closed the door. Ren stared at the door worried that he was leaving her in a state of discomfort but concluded that he couldn't do anything now so he went to bed.

* * *

 _It was hot, so very hot a young Ren opens his eyes as he looks up at the summery blue sky. He looks around at the forest scenery then hears a young girls voice yell "Corn!" He looks towards a lightly beaten down trail where a young raven-haired girl emerged with a couple bottles of water. She ran up to him yelling "Corn! Are you alright!? Please be alright, Corn!" Ren smiled up at the young girl and reached his hand out and caressed her face. "I'm fine Kyoko-chan. Just a little hungry that's all." Kyoko started to get up and stated that she would go and get him something but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down towards him. He sat up enough to where he could comfortably look at her. "You don't need to go get anything Kyoko-chan. You'll do just fine if you don't mind." Kyoko kneeled back down in front of him while he still held onto her wrist. "I don't understand Corn." Ren looked her dead in the eyes and said "I'm not just a fairy Kyoko-chan I'm also a vampire. I was cursed when I was born so I have to drink blood to survive. So, I was hoping you wouldn't mind me drinking from you." Kyoko gave him a look of understanding and gave a big smile "Of course you can drink from me Corn! We're friends and friends help each other out!" Ren smiled at the young girl sitting in front of him and thanked her. Kyoko held out her arm for him to drink from but he declined it saying he wanted to drink from her shoulder. Kyoko looked surprised but agreed to it anyways. Ren sat cross legged in front of Kyoko and asked her to sit on his lap. At first it looked like she didn't want to but decided that since her friend needed help, she would do whatever he needed._

 _When she sat down on his lap an odd sensation came over Ren. Possessiveness. He wrapped his arms around the ten-year-old girls' waist as she slid one side of her shirt down exposing her right shoulder to him and he licked his lips feeling very parched and hungry. He extended his fangs, closed his eyes and descended on her shoulder. He felt her shudder as he punctured her skin and drank from her._

 _At first her breathing was normal but something changed as it became more labored._

 _Ren opened his eyes while still drinking and found himself sitting on his bed in his room with the now mature Kyoko sitting on his lap making short humming noses. The possession turned into lust and it became over bearing so much so that he started to let his hands roam downwards. He retracted his fangs and licked her small wound healing it instantly. He then let his tongue travel from her shoulder to her neck nipping her skin along the way. As he continued upwards on her neck his hands traveled downwards towards her womanhood. It wasn't till he reached her core that he realized that all she was wearing was a button up white shirt and white lace panties. He hummed his approval as he sensually kissed her behind her ear. She moaned at his menstruations on her neck and reached her hands behind his head entwining her fingers with his hair. Ren let his left-hand slide under her white button up blouse heading towards her breast. As Ren's left hand was reaching her left breast his right made its way lower to her womanhood, feeling the dampness between her legs he groaned then let his fangs extend outwards and before he could sink his teeth into her neck, he heard a high-pitched beeping noise._

 _Ren scrunched his face in displeasure but continued to descend on her neck only to have the noise go off again._

* * *

Ren finally woke up to the offending beeping of his alarm clock. He groggily rolled over and smacked the alarm off. He groaned into his bed while laying face down feeling the effects of the dream lingering on him. He peeked over his shoulder to see what time it was and the clock read 6:45. He started sitting up until he felt the tightness in his pants. Ren took a deep breath trying to regain some sort of control then walked to his bathroom to 'take care' of himself. As soon as Ren got out of the shower and started getting dressed, he smelt something really good. Once completely dressed, he wandered into the living room that was attached to the dining room and kitchen and saw Kyoko cooking up a light meal for them to eat. A warmth filled in his chest, as he approached the table, it was unfamiliar to him. He then sat down at what he assumed to be his seat since it had the dark liquid sitting in front of it. Kyoko returned with the last of the food and placed it down in the middle of the table but before she could sit down to eat Ren lightly coughed grabbing her attention and she looked at him who was holding his hand out as if waiting for something to be placed in it. Kyoko realized he probably wanted to see her hand since he had a fresh glass of blood sitting in front of him. She placed her bandaged hand in his while looking the other direction. Ren took her bandage off and proceeded to lick the wound.

Ren let his eyes travel from Kyoko's palm, up her arm, to her shoulder, pausing for a moment at her neck and admiring it for but a brief second then continued up to look at her face. Her face looked passive as she kept her head turned but Ren saw a light blush adorning her ears. He smiled at the passive embarrassment of the young lady and decided to let her hand go so they could eat. During the meal Ren's eyes would flicker up to look at Kyoko then backdown to his food. If he was honest with himself, he would have to say the company was nice but he felt uneasy about this odd warmth growing inside him.

The whole time they ate Kyoko made sure to keep her eyes on her food and tried not to look at the man in front of her. She felt uncomfortable but at the same time she felt… safe.

After they finished breakfast Kyoko asked Ren if he could drop her off at her house. Ren nodded his head sure then asked if she would also like a ride to work. Kyoko declined saying that she was going to be meeting a friend for coffee before going to work. It was a lie. She didn't really want to be around any vampires right now. Especially one that could easily over power her. Kyoko knew he wouldn't do anything but she still didn't want to take the chance.

Ren said okay and they headed off. He dropped Kyoko off at Darumaya's, said he'll see her at work, made sure she was inside then left. Kyoko peeked through the door to make sure he had left. To her relief he had. She let out a deep sigh she didn't know she was holding. After a moment she went to her room grabbed her outfit for the day, took a shower, said hi to the landlords then headed out.

Once she got to work, she went to her desk checked in then reluctantly went up to Ren's office to continue her assignments. She arrived to the 59th floor and had a nice surprise waiting for her at the front desk. Yashiro had made it back to work and was looking better than ever. He told Kyoko that for the rest of the week except Friday she could stay at LME and focus on her product list. Kyoko nodded her head excitedly then asked what they would be doing on Friday. He informed her that they would be having a board meeting with another large company and thought she would like the experience with sitting in on the meeting. Especially since it was the last week, she was going to be doing her internship. Kyoko beamed with excitement and replied with a yes and thank you. Yashiro nodded his head then playfully shooed her away to go do her other work. She joyfully did so.

Friday came much faster than Kyoko anticipated.

When Kyoko arrived at work she went to her desk and checked in then headed to the elevators. The elevator doors opened revealing Ren and Yashiro. Kyoko looked surprised and asked wasn't the meeting here. Yashiro signaled her to come into the elevator while informing her that they were actually going to the other companies building. Yashiro apologized to Kyoko asking if it was inconvenient. Kyoko shook her head saying no and that it wasn't a problem at all. Yashiro relaxed happy that it wasn't an inconvenience. The three made their way to Ren's car where Ren held the door open for Kyoko to get in, she thanked him, got in, he said your welcome, then proceeded to close the door and get into the driver's seat.

It wasn't until they were a block away from their destination that Kyoko realized where they were going.

Akatoki Inc.

Ren pulled into the underground garage and parked in a spot labeled guest. Yashiro turned around to Kyoko and asked "Are you ready to sit in on the meeting?" Yashiro didn't realize that the color had drained from Kyoko's face. "U-Um. Actually, would it be okay if I just stayed in the car. I'm not feeling so well." Yashiro gave a friendly chuckle thinking she was just really nervous since this was such an important meeting. "There's nothing to worry about Kyoko-chan. You're just going to sit beside me off to the side and take notes. No one's going to ask you any questions or anything. Besides you'll get a lot of experience listening in on everyone." Kyoko was about to reject the offer but Yashiro interrupted her process saying "Come on. Let's get going." Then proceeded to get out of the car including Ren.

Ren couldn't tell why but something felt off about Kyoko's attitude. He opened the back door for her to exit only to find her hesitantly moving. Every move she made was forced and it took every inch of her being to stay focused. She got out of the car and proceeded to follow Yashiro to the elevators. Ren hung back observing her movements. Her body looked like it was moving robotically. He felt stumped. So he tried to give her a small pep talk but was only replied with a slow nod.

Before Ren could ask what was wrong the elevator dinged signaling their arrival. Yashiro exited first and Kyoko followed suit with Ren bringing up the rear. Ren knew he wouldn't be able to find out what was wrong until after the meeting. So, he put on his professional face and walked into the meeting with an air that demanded attention and respect.

To Kyoko's surprise the person she thought was going to be in the meeting wasn't there. She let out a quite breath slightly relieved. She couldn't completely relax but was able to focus on the task at hand which was taking notes on the meeting.

The meeting lasted about three hours. Once done everyone bowed and said their respective goodbyes and good days. As Ren, Yashiro and Kyoko headed towards the elevators Yashiro asked Kyoko how she managed. Kyoko said that it wasn't as fast paced as she thought it was going to be so she was able to keep up easily. Yashiro nodded happy with her response and replied with "Aren't you glad you came up instead of waiting in the car?" Kyoko nodded happily.

Before they got to the elevators Kyoko noticed the restrooms and she asked Yashiro if they had a minute before they left so, she could use them. Yashiro said yes and that they'd wait near the elevators for her. She nodded then went into the restrooms.

As Kyoko exited the bathroom someone ran into her shoulder hard. So hard it knocked her over and she landed on her butt harshly. She grimaced from the pain now decorating her bottom.

A male's hand was abruptly shoved in front of her face and was joined with a voice that was all to familiar. Kyoko froze as she heard the male voice say "Hey you okay?" Kyoko slowly looked up at the blonde haired, brown eyed man that was Fuwa Sho. Kyoko felt like everything was moving in slow motion. She hurriedly stood up and started to walk away only to have him grab her arm and turn her around. "Hey! I asked if you were okay. That's really rude of you to walk away without saying anything. It was your fault for bumping into me you should apologize." Sho said in an angry quiet reprimanding.

Kyoko kept her eyes on the floor and quietly replied an "I'm sorry." Sho wanted to scream at the girl for being so irritating when something about her seemed familiar. He stopped his thought process and put his face right in front of hers in effect almost making their noses touch. "Do I know you?" He asked as he closely observed the young lady. Kyoko shook her head no. Sho was about say something when one of his fellow co-workers pulled his arm back and wrapped their arm around his shoulder and started teasing Sho on how cornering a girl was no way to get her number. Kyoko saw her chance and quickly retreated to the elevators to where Yashiro and Ren waited.

As soon as Kyoko arrived the elevator dinged and opened the doors to let them in. Kyoko boarded first positioning herself in the corner trying to steady her breathing. Ren watched Kyoko closely seeing that she was in a disheveled state. He was about to ask her what was wrong but before he could something happened.

Kyoko tried to calm her breathing but it wasn't working it felt like the world was caving in on her and things started to blur. Panic was setting in as a darkness overwhelmed her.

-THUD-

"KYOKO!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little bit of lime between Ren and Kyoko. I was hoping to have this posted yesterday as an Christmas present to you guys but it didn't work out very well. So Merry Day After Christmas!**

 **This was a lot longer than I was thinking it was going to be. But I liked how it turned out. Hope you did as well.**

 **Shot Out:**  
 **Kaname671: Your hopeful eyes were super effective! Not to mention you predicted what I was going to do a couple comments ago. Lol  
dreamerkins: Your second comment, I might use the idea for either later fun or a one shot spin off. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Feedback is always welcomed! Thank you guys for reading! Until next time! "Stay thirsty my friends." Haha XD**


	7. Her Past (Kyoto)

**Authors Note:**

 **WARNING: Rape, abuse, and blood are up ahead. If these make you feel uncomfortable please don't read or you can skip over it.**

* * *

Ever since the day that Sho let the group of guys drink from Kyoko, things were different. Not just between Sho and Kyoko but between Kyoko and vampires at school. Random vampire classmates would come up to her asking for a drink, she would decline, but then they would tell her that Sho sent them. Kyoko never felt comfortable just giving it out but since 'Sho-chan' said it was fine then she guessed she could oblige.

Things were starting to get hectic with how many vampires approached her a day it wasn't one or two, it was around five that he sent her way. Kyoko was starting to feel drained and didn't know how much longer she could go before passing out. Even though she wanted to tell Sho she couldn't take it anymore, she decided not to because she didn't want to upset him or get in trouble.

But unfortunately, one day she collapsed during 5th period PE. The teacher took her to the nurse's office where the nurse scolded her for not taking proper care of herself. The nurse excused her from PE and told her to stay in the nurse's office until next period. Kyoko nodded her head to the nurse then she laid down and fell asleep.

The nurse woke Kyoko up a few minutes before class so she could go change back into her uniform. When Kyoko arrived to change, she found the girls viciously staring at her. Kyoko didn't know why they were staring at her but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her head, that she was going to find out later. Sure enough right after school before she went home several girls accosted her. Kyoko was dragged behind one of the school buildings and shoved against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are getting Sho in trouble like that!" One of the girls shouted, most likely the leader. Kyoko coward against the wall. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." The girl looked at Kyoko, furious with her statement. "How dare you act like you did nothing wrong! You're a lying Bitch! Why else would the teachers ask him! HUH! You told them it was him even though he had nothing to do with you collapsing!" The same girl exclaimed. Kyoko tried to defend herself "B-But I didn't say any… EEP!" The girl grabbed Kyoko's jaw as hard as she could and screamed at her "I don't want to her your lame excuses you piece of shit!"

After making her statement the leader threw Kyoko to the ground and told her posse to 'teach her a lesson.' The group had various items that ranged from baseball bats to scissors and even some yellow liquid in a bottle. Kyoko was mortified, she tried to crawl away but was struck by a bat on her legs. She cried out in agony as the solid piece of wood made contact. They hit her repeatedly on her legs then swiped her arms from underneath her making her fall face first into the ground. The girls then kicked Kyoko onto her back where they continued their assault.

Repeatedly the girls hit and kicked her until she was barely able to move. They then propped her up, with two girls hanging onto each arm, and took the scissors out then started slashing at her clothes. The group didn't care how hard they were cutting at her just that she was in some sort of pain. After leaving many cuts on her they then poured the pee filled bottles onto her wounds making them sting like a thousand bees. She cried out in agony then passed out from exhaustion.

When the girl's realized that their 'fun' had ended they left while laughing and giggling as if nothing had happened.

When Kyoko came to it was dark outside and no one had found her. She felt so alone at that moment and wished her fairy prince corn was there with her. She slowly made her way back to the Fuwa Residents and hoped she wasn't going to get scolded. Luckily for her everyone was already asleep.

She made her way to her bedroom, got her pajamas and bath items then went to the bathroom to clean up. In the bathroom Kyoko slowly took off what was left of her clothes and threw them away, got a stool out, set it in front of one of the shower heads then sat down and gently cleaned herself off. She made sure to get every nook and cranny the girls cut. Once done cleansing herself she walked over to the bath and soaked in the mineral filled water to sooth the injuries. After she finished her long well needed soak, she dried herself off and treated her wounds. She then went to the full-length mirror to observe herself and found she covered most her wounds but found her hair cut in an obscured manner. So, she went to a drawer and started pulling out scissors while her hands were shaking. She stared at the scissors for a minute in fear, but slowly that fear left knowing that it wasn't the scissors fault but the people who wielded them. So, with new vigor she started cutting at her hair till it was about shoulder length and gave herself short bangs, once finished she observed her work in the mirror and was satisfied with the outcome.

After an hour or so in the bathroom Kyoko finally got ready for bed then went back to her room to sleep. Most of the night though was spent tossing and turning in fear of school tomorrow. She didn't want to face those girls again and wondered if she should just skip school tomorrow. She shook her head against her pillow knowing she couldn't do that and decided she would just have to face them again if they came after her.

The next day she woke up, got dressed for school, then quietly attempted to sneak out the front door only to be caught by Yayoi-san who's face wore a displeased expression. "Where were you last night Kyoko?" She asked with a hint of irritation. Kyoko stood up straight while talking to Yayoi-san. "Um, I was walking around the woods yesterday when I slipped and fell, then I went tumbling down a steep hill and ended up hitting my head on a rock. Then when I came to it was already dark. I'm so sorry for not being here to help last night and because of my negligence I wasn't able to be here for you." Kyoko bowed deeply as she finished her sentence. Yayoi breathed out a sigh and looked at Kyoko with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked "Are you able to go to school? You can stay home if you need to." Kyoko looked up from her bow and shook her head "No I'm fine and I got plenty of sleep last night. But thank you for worrying. Well I'm heading off now. I will see you tonight." Yayoi nodded her head and waved good bye as the young girl ran off.

Once Kyoko reached school, she was apprehensive to enter. She entered the school stealthily making sure no one saw her. She continued to her locker in that same fashion. Once Kyoko arrived to her destination, she cautiously opened her locker expecting something to either pop out at her or pour out onto the floor. Surprisingly nothing happened. She took her outdoor shoes off, put on her indoor shoes, then went upstairs. Expecting the worse she prepared to see her desk with writings or carvings in them or worse her desk being completely gone. Kyoko took a deep breath in before opening the classroom door. The door slid open to reveal her desk still sitting in its place. She let the breath she was holding out in pleasant surprise. After what transpired last night, she was sure that the group of girls would have done something.

Kyoko was more than relieved that nothing else happened but things still seemed odd. As the day went on it was becoming obvious what that odd feeling was.

No one talked or approached her.

Even when she tried to ask a question the person would walk off as if she wasn't even there. This disturbed Kyoko but she stopped to think for a minute. No one was bothering her, no one was asking to drink from her, no one was calling her out, she was being left alone! This excited her to no end. This also meant she could go back to being Sho's food source. His alone. Her attitude was a happy one for the rest of the day.

When Kyoko got home, she went straight to work on her duties. Once done she went looking for Sho to see if he was hungry. Happily skipping around the Fuwa Manor she finally found Sho. Kyoko happily jumped in front of him and asked if he was hungry. He replied with a no then left to his room. Kyoko watched his receding form then went to her own room feeling dejected.

Over a week had gone by since someone had drunk from Kyoko.

Today she felt bloated, lethargic and tired. It was hard for her to stay awake in class and hard to do any physical activity.

The next day she noticed her period had started but it was much heavier then usual. She pushed it to the back of her mind trying to ignore it but as the day went on, she ended up getting nosebleed after nosebleed while at school. They only lasted a minute each and didn't seem to be causing any serious issues until she got home. That's when everything got worse. Her nosebleed wouldn't stop and was now coming out as if someone had, slightly, turned on a faucet. On top of that her head was feeling light and fuzzy so she went to Yayoi-san.

Yayoi-san told Kyoko to go to the private bathroom and stay in there until the blood stopped. This way Kyoko wouldn't be leaving blood droplets here and there.

Kyoko felt so exhausted and drained from the whole ordeal that she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She let them fall until she felt a burning sting in her eyes. She went to the large mirror hanging over the marbled vanity and saw blood streaming down her face. She screamed in horror. With the combination of her nosebleed and bloody tears she looked as if someone had just beaten her face in. Kyoko didn't know why this was happening or how so all she could do was sit and cry and hope for the best.

Yayoi heard the high-pitched scream from the bathroom and gracefully sped walked to the source. Upon her arrival she found blood smeared on the floor with blood-soaked towels next to it. The room looked as if someone had just been murdered. She quickly found her way to Kyoko who was cowering in a corner. Yayoi cautiously approached Kyoko, not knowing if the young girl was dead or alive. She lightly rested her hand on Kyoko's shoulder and asked if she was alright. Kyoko shook her head. Yayoi lightly tapped Kyoko to get her attention. Kyoko hesitated for a minute before slowly turning towards Yayoi-san.

When Kyoko had uncovered her face and uncurled her body Yayoi was shocked. So much so she had stumbled backwards and landed on one of the towels. Yayoi panicked thinking that someone had just assaulted the poor girl and ran to the nearest phone. Yayoi called for an ambulance and they were there within several minutes. When the paramedics arrived in the bathroom one of them wasn't expecting a towel to be right in front of the doorway and slipped on it. As they fell on top of it, blood bursted out of it as if they had just sat on a blood filled balloon. The paramedic just about lost his dinner. He was able to hold it back but wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out as they approached the blood covered girl. They quickly put her on a gurney covered her up with a few sheets so they wouldn't frighten any of the guest as they left.

Once in the ambulance the now blooded paramedic took a trash can and emptied the contents of his stomach. Never in his years of being a paramedic had he come across such a brutal event. He would remember this one for the rest of his life. For now, he needed to focus on the patient and regulate her fluids. What surprised him though while treating her was that her heart rate was steady, she wasn't going in and out of consciousness, or mumbling out what happened. She seemed as calm as a cucumber.

Once they arrived at the hospital the paramedic re-laid to the doctors what they thought had happened given how much blood she lost. The doctor took down all the info then swiftly took the girl to an operation room. He dawned on his gloves and mask then proceeded to look the girls face over for any blunt force trauma.

… Nothing. He found no traumatic wounds on her body. He finally asked Kyoko where the bleeding was coming from. She told him how it started and what had happened. The doctor realized what was wrong but was confused on how sever her case was. He instructed the nurses to get him a draining pipe and several blood bags. They did what they were told and were back within a few minutes.

"Now this might hurt a little Kyoko but I just want to let you know I'm going to put this draining pipe into your side to ease up the pressure in your body, okay. Now I'll need you to hold still so I don't puncture anything else." He said. Kyoko nodded her head in understanding then shut her eyes. The doctor numbed her side, made an insertion point in her side then inserted the tube. Kyoko flinched a little at the sting from the needle but didn't feel a thing afterwards.

After what seemed like forever Kyoko could feel the pressure subsiding and was finally able to relax. Once the doctor stabilized Kyoko's blood he stitched her back up then told her he would talk to her after she rested. Kyoko groggily nodded her head in understanding then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When she awoke it was the next morning and Yayoi-san was sitting in the guest chair. Yayoi quickly stood up when she saw Kyoko's eyes open and ran to her side. "Are you alright Kyoko?" She asked. Kyoko gave a soft smile then responded "Yes. I feel much better now, Thank you. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience." Yayoi shook her head vigorously "Oh dear goodness gracious you are not an inconvenience Kyoko. I was so worried that someone had just come in and bashed your head in. I'm glad your alright. Do you know what caused this?" And as if cued in the doctor entered and introduced himself "Hello I'm Doctor Yamamoto Nakamura." He sat down in one of the chairs located next to a computer and continued to say "After testing Kyoko's blood we've come up with the results of why she was bleeding out so much." He then turned to look at Kyoko. "Kyoko you have a rare blood disease called Polycythemia Vera or PV for short. What it is, is 'an abnormally increased concentration of hemoglobin in the blood, through either reduction of plasma volume or increase in red cell numbers. It may be a primary disease of unknown cause, or a secondary condition linked to respiratory or circulatory disorder' and if allowed by your guardian we would like to run further test on why yours is so drastic."

Yayoi was shocked and Kyoko was severally confused. Yayoi started asking multiple questions while Kyoko tuned her out. Everything was moving in slow motion and multiple thoughts were running through her head until she asked one that was clawing at the back of her head "Am I going to die?" Her eyes were unfocused while looking at her hands. Dr. Nakamura answered "No. You will not die. Is it harmful, yes. Could you die, yes. BUT that's only if you keep letting the blood pile up. I would recommend letting us run some more test to see what we can do but for the time being seeing as your guardians are vampires you shouldn't have an issue if they drink from you daily. Only once per day though." He then turned to Yayoi and started giving her all the information she would need and asked if it was alright to bring her back for further testing. Yayoi agreed then asked if she could take Kyoko home. Nakamura said it was fine but that if anything happened, even the smallest of cuts, to come back immediately for treatment.

The doctor left them, then Yayoi helped Kyoko get dressed, got her discharged, and went back to the Ryokan.

Kyoko felt tired from the whole ordeal and asked if she could go lay down. Yayoi said that was fine and that she would check up on Kyoko in a couple of hours. Kyoko headed towards her room, where she saw Sho along the way. Her mood felt lighter and happier that she almost forgot what had happened. "Sho-chan!" She ran towards him and jumped for a hug but was swiftly evaded. Next thing she knew she hit the hard-wooden floor. Kyoko stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at Sho. "W-why didn't you let me hug you?" Sho glared at her from his towering stance then squatted down next to her and said. "I wasn't expecting it and I could have gotten hurt. Do you want me to get hurt because of your lack of self-control?" Kyoko shook her head vehemently "No! I would never want you to get hurt Sho-chan. I'm sorry. I'll try and control myself from now on." Sho gave a small smirk "Good. Now get back to work." Kyoko started standing up and was expecting Sho to help her up but he had already left so instead she had to use the wall. Her body went back to feeling heavy and tired. Once to her room she collapsed from exhaustion and let sleep overcome her.

Over the next few years Kyoko noticed Sho was locking himself in his room and keeping a distance from her at school. He wasn't the only one though, ALL the students were staying away from, well with the exception of the few bullies that would accost her every now and again. She was content with that because for dinner Sho's parents told him that HE had to drink from her daily but only once per day. He seemed discontent with the idea but reluctantly did anyways. Kyoko on the other hand was thrilled to have him close to her even if it was only for a minute. After the meal he would go straight to his room and lock himself away. Kyoko thought he was just practicing his music or doing his studies but little did she know he had something else up his sleeve.

* * *

Now 16 and in high school Kyoko had her whole life planed out. After high school she would go to college to get her business degree, help Sho start his own firm, get married to Sho, have as many kids they wanted, and live 'happily ever after.'

These were the thoughts running through Kyoko's head as she joyfully returned to the Ryokan. Once she arrived, she went straight to her room, dawned on her uniform, then went to the front desk to see what needed to be done. The manager said that room 307 needed to be cleaned out and prepped for the next customer. Kyoko nodded her head happily then went and got the cleaning supplies from the closet, headed up to room 307 and entered the room ready to start only to find it spotless. Confused she looked around the larger guestroom to see if someone had missed something. To her surprise everything was done. This was perplexing. _Why would she ask me to clean it when it's already clean?_

Just when she was about to head out the door, she heard the click of the lock and the handle turned. Kyoko took a quick step back in surprise. As the guest entered the room Kyoko bowed and started apologizing "I'm so sorry for my rudeness. I was informed that this room needed to be cleaned but I must have misheard what room. If you'll please excuse me, I will go and get some items to compensate you for the inconvenience." As she finished her little ramble, she heard a chuckle that sent a cold chill down her spine. She shot straight up like a rocket and stared face to face with the same ruffian from four years ago. He was now 18 and much taller than herself. "Well aren't you the perfect example of modesty and properness." Kyoko was shocked beyond words. How could this guy afford this room but before she did anything else, she asked "What are you doing here?" He chuckled. "I was invited." "By who?" A cruel smirk formed on his face "Oh, you know, a friend of sorts." Kyoko looked at him knowing full well he was lying. She started marching around him and towards the door. "I don't believe you! You probably tricked the manager into doing something then took the key! I will not allow this!"

Just as she was about to storm out the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back with ease. Kyoko squeaked in surprise not only at his strength but how firm his grip was. "Let me go!" She shouted. "No. You still have to compensate for inconveniencing me." He then dragged her to the suite bedroom and threw her onto the bed. Kyoko's adrenaline started kicking in. She had to get away from him but how. She looked towards the bathroom then bolted off the bed only to have a solid arm hit her in the stomach, nocking the wind out of her, and throwing her back onto the bed. -tsk, tsk- He clicked his tongue while shacking his index finger back and forth. "That was rather rude of you. Don't you know how to properly serve a customer." Kyoko watched as he went back into the living room area to grab something he left by the door. She tried to take her chance to escape to the bathroom but failed. The impact from the hit was to much and made her crumple onto the floor with a loud THUD. That of course grabbed the ruffian's attention.

The ruffian grabbed the bag then walked back to the room while watching Kyoko struggle to get away. He sighed when he got back to the bedroom. "You're just making this more difficult for yourself." He said and picked her up then threw her on the bed face first. Kyoko tried to roll over but was forced back down by his knee which was now resting in the middle of her back with most of his weight leaning on it. Kyoko groaned in pain from the bone on bone contact on her back. He leaned down to where his face was next to her ear and whispered "If you don't shut up the people next to us or outside are going to hear you." Realization came over Kyoko. She could scream!

Just as she opened her mouth wide to let out the most blood curdling scream she could muster a cloth item was inserted in her mouth and fastened at the back of her head, muffling her scream to almost mute. Her eyes went wide. He had just taken away her voice and while she was thinking that he had positioned her arms so they were bent at her elbows then tied behind her back. The ruffian then proceeded to flip her over to face him. She looked into his soulless eyes and knew that her dreams were about to be crushed.

Kyoko looked away with tear filled eyes. "Hey now. There's no need to be getting upset." With those words Kyoko thought she had gotten to his conscience and decided to look at him with hope. When she did, an evil grin crossed his face. So much so it almost distorted his features. All her hopes were crushed in an instance as he kneeled over her. He laughed cruelly at her. "You really thought I would get sentimental! How idiotic!" He continued to laugh. Kyoko was frustrated, embarrassed, and scared. But most of all she was angry at his deception. So much so that she saw a chance to escape. She kneed him right in between his legs, that he so conveniently left open, and rolled off the bed onto the floor. While he was distracted with the pain Kyoko quickly and clumsily got up and started heading towards the front door. She turned around to try and grab the handle with her bound hands but was met with a solid slap to the face instead. She was thrown off balance and fell to the floor.

The laughter that was on his face was now replaced with malice. Kyoko quivered on the floor in fear. He rolled her onto her stomach, grabbed her bound arms, dragged her back to the bedroom then threw on the bed again. "Guess were not going to be taking this slow or easy." With that he removed his shirt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then let them fall to the floor. Kyoko turned away embarrassed by his gesture. He then wasted no time in ripping off Kyoko's kimono revealing everything to him except her sacred place which was covered with simple white panties. He looked down at her and she could tell he was disappointed in her juvenile body. He then proceeded to pull down her panties. She tried to keep her legs together but he forced them apart resulting in ripping her underwear. She looked on in horror as the last bit of her security was torn from her.

The ruffian leaned to the side of the bed and grabbed some latex gloves out of the bag then a bottle with a clear substance in it. Kyoko closed her legs again thinking that this man was about to put lubricant in between her legs. He looked at her irritated then pulled more rope out of the bag and strapped her legs down to the frame of the bed so she couldn't close them anymore. Kyoko struggled so hard against the restraints but it resulted in giving her rope burn. She sobbed and cried as the ruffian applied the liquid. Not only did he thoroughly rub the item over her clit, he rubbed it on her vagina walls, then he got a thin hose out and inserted it all the way into her uterus than attached a syringe on the other end to insert the liquid. He had put a decent amount of the liquid inside her making Kyoko squirm in discomfort.

Once he was done with the liquid, he left her on the bed then went out onto the balcony to have a smoke. He took his time out on the balcony. He sat down on the lounge chair and read some magazine that was there and finished his cigarette. About 30 minutes went by before he came back in. The ruffian untied Kyoko's legs then took her to the shower where he laid her down and cleaned her lower body off. He meticulously took his time and made sure everything was cleaned out of her. Once done he took her back to the bed and laid her down.

Kyoko was tired from struggling and just laid there. She thought maybe he was so turned off by her he was just killing time now. That was until she felt an odd pressure inside her. It didn't hurt or feel good it just felt off. She looked at where the odd feeling was coming from and saw in horror the ruffian thoroughly fucking her. He was panting and thrusting so hard it was shacking the bed and yet here she was lying underneath him feeling… nothing. Nothing but some uncomfortable pressure. Kyoko was confused. The ruffian kept going harder and faster until he felt himself explode inside her. He sighed his release while Kyoko muffled a scream in realization that he had just cum inside her. Thoughts were running through her head of getting pregnant and how her life with Sho was all over because of this jerk.

Once the ruffian was done, he looked at Kyoko and said "Hey, no need to worry. You're not going to get pregnant. Want to know why?" He held up the empty bottle and shook it to get Kyoko's attention. He waited for her to look at him before continuing "This homemade 'drug' kills nerves. Which leads to you not feeling anything while being fucked like a cow. And since I also applied it to your uterus you can't get pregnant. So, congratulations on becoming the first ever human sex doll! Also thank you for letting me be the first person to thoroughly screw you." He bowed his head dramatically while still kneeling over her.

 _No this can't be happening! This isn't happening! Wake up Kyoko wake up!_

"There's no use in denying it. You are what you are now. Get used to it." The ruffian got dressed, untied and ungagged Kyoko then bid her fair well. But before he left, he told her "Now don't be going and blabbing off to people about what happened. They just might think you're a whore instead." He then left the room laughing that stomach-turning laugh. Kyoko felt defeated. Never in her lifetime has she felt so helpless not even with her mother. But currently right now she needed her Fairy Prince Corn more than ever.

Kyoko got herself dressed, ran to her room, changed, then booked it to the stream where her and corn met hoping and praying, he'd be there. She waited until night fall before deciding to call it quits. Tears streamed down her eyes as the person she needed most wasn't there.

* * *

For the next two years, once a month the ruffian would show up to room 307 with a 'guest' and forcibly make her have sex. Kyoko was always asked to clean that room and she had to because the other staff members were busy. She didn't know if the manager was in on it or not but one thing was for sure and it was that she wanted to get out of this nightmare.

One day her wish was granted. Sho came to her and asked her to run away with him to Tokyo. Finally! After two long years her night and shining armor had come to whisk her away and he did just that. She never looked back and rode into the setting sun with her one true love.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello by beautiful readers! I'm SUPER DUPER sorry about this really late update. I just lost a lot of motivation in January and didn't feel like writing.  
I hope you all have been well and that you had an amazing New Year!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope I didn't run you off with this chapter.  
**

 **So the underlined portion is an actual quoted info about PV. But everything else is made up and not accurate.**

 **Hopefully it isn't OOC. but Kyoko from the past is a much more nicer and submissive person therefor that is what i based it off of.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed.  
Until next time!**


	8. It Just Happens

Kyoko woke with a bright light shining in her eyes and a splitting headache. She groaned from the pain then closed her eyes again. After a minute trying to regain her senses, and not throw up, she opened her eyes slowly to take in her surroundings. It was an all to familiar place, the place she visited every week, the hospital. Kyoko relaxed into the bed knowing she was safe and out of harms way. She then tried sitting up but ended up getting a head rush that led to her collapsing back onto the bed with a hard thump. Her head made contact with the pillow harshly making her reach for her head, in some sort of comfort, when she felt a bandage around her head. She frowned at the foreign object. Thinking more clearly, she reached for the remote to the bed to help sit her up. She was able to set the bed far enough up so she could see herself in the mirror on the wall next to her. Kyoko looked at herself as if she was in a completely different body. She looked pale, sweaty, dark lines under her eyes, and the final piece of resistance, the head bandage.

Kyoko didn't know how long she was staring at herself but that's how Nakamura-sama found her, staring at the mirror parallel to her in confusion. "Kyoko are you all right?" Nakamura asked concerned. Kyoko turned her head to look at Nakamura. "I…I think so." As she said that she let her fingers lightly graze down her cheek, from her bandaged head. till they gently landed in her lap on top of her other hand. Kyoko then looked from Nakamura to the window, that only had a sky view, then asked. "What happened?" "Well…" Nakamura started. "you fainted in the elevators from an anxiety attack, ended up sliding down the elevator wall and nicked the back of your head on the elevator railing pretty well. I had to put in a few stitches but other than that nothing to drastic."

"Oh. I see… How'd I get here?" She asked distantly. "Hmm. I think two really attractive guys brought you in. I believe one was Yashiro and the other was Ren. They told me what happened, but I didn't tell them what probably caused it." Nakamura said the last sentence with more of a serious tone. This slightly jolted Kyoko bringing back up her nightmarish memory of Kyoto. "I see…Thank you." Kyoko said as she continued her relentless stare out the window.

"How long was I asleep?" Nakamura-sama's head started sweating debating on whether or not to tell her but decided to anyways since she would find out when she left. "Well Kyoko… To be completely honest… about two days." This grabbed Kyoko's attention as she wiped her head around to look at Nakamura-sama and shouted "WHAT!" Kyoko's vision blurred at her quick movements. Nakamura rushed over to Kyoko to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine." Kyoko said as she placed her hand out to stop Nakamura from coming over. Nakamura nodded her head but continued to approach Kyoko to make sure she was truly okay and to do the typical wellness check after a patient wakes up.

Once finished with the check up Nakamura confirmed to Kyoko that she was okay but would like her to stay another night so she could observe her and do a bit of rehabilitation with her. Kyoko didn't like the idea but thought better of it. "I guess so… But isn't it already Sunday?" Kyoko asked trying to make sure she was on the right day. "Yes, it is but the sun will be setting soon and Monday will be here in no time. So, please try and relax for a bit then we'll start working on some exercise's, and finish off with you going to bed. Also, I'd prefer if you didn't go into work tomorrow but you probably won't listen to me, will you?" Nakamura asked. Kyoko gave a lazy smile and shook her head no. Nakamura exaggerated a sigh while dropping her shoulders and looking towards the ceiling. This elicited a small giggle from Kyoko. Nakamura looked from under one of her eyelids and smiled at Kyoko's reaction. She stood back up normally then said "Alrighty I'll be back in an hour, but in the mean time I'll have the cafeteria send you up some food an you better eat it all!" She finished pointing an accusing finger at her. Kyoko again gave a light chuckle and nodded her head. Nakamura, content with the outcome, took her leave.

Once Nakamura left Kyoko fell back into a slump. She looked back towards the mirror thinking of her memory. _Why? Why'd this have to happen? Why did all those things have to happen?_ She kept asking herself why until the food came in. She thanked the nurse then picked at her food eating a little here and there thinking _How many people are used like that? Am I the only one? I can't be. Still I feel helpless. -sigh- Why? Does it just happen? Just like that? A snap of fingers? One wrong choice? What could I have done? Could I have done something?_ _ **Leave?**_ _No. That was my home. I left with Sho though._ _ **Yeah and that turned into a huge mistake!**_ Kyoko grimaced at her thought then decided to focus on her food.

Once she finished eating Nakamura came back in with a wheelchair to take her to the rehab room. She helped Kyoko get in the chair then strolled to the rehab room. Nakamura asked Kyoko if she could stand up by herself, Kyoko looked at her legs unsure but told Nakamura she can try. Nakamura nodded her head but told Kyoko to take her time and to not push herself. Kyoko agreed then scooted to the end of the wheelchair, braced herself, then gently pushed herself up. Her legs felt like they had fallen asleep making them feel heavy and numb. Once she started walking around, they started waking up which made her feel like she was walking on pins and needles (maybe even Legos). Her faced scrunched in discomfort. Nakamura came up to her and asked if she was okay. Kyoko told her what was going on, Nakamura understood and told her she just had to walk it off. After several minutes the pain subsided and she was walking normally as if nothing had happened. Nakamura was pleased with the results but still wanted Kyoko to, at least, stay the night. Kyoko gave a small smile and agreed.

Kyoko gracefully walked back to her room, got into bed, stared at the ceiling for a while, then finally fell asleep. When she woke up it was because her phone alarm was going off. She quickly got out of bed grabbed all her items, went to the front desk, signed herself out, went to Darumaya's, got herself ready for work, then set off to work. Once she arrived at work, she boarded the elevator and went up to the first floor to check in and start her day.

Ren had just entered LME when he noticed Kyoko entering the elevators. An unknown fear coursed through his body when the elevator doors closed. He quickly ran to the stairs then up to the first floor to make sure Kyoko was okay. When he arrived to the first floor Kyoko had just sat down in her chair and Ren let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to her then sat down in the chair next to her. "Good morning Mosami-san. How are you feeling?" Ren asked trying not to sound to anxious. Kyoko looked up from her desk surprised by Ren's materialization next to her. "I'm well. Thank you for your concern Tsuruga-san." She then turned back to her work leaving Ren with nothing.

Ren's eye did a slight twitch with her lack of an answer. "Are you sure? If you need to you can take today off." Without even looking at him Kyoko replied "Yes I'm sure and no I don't need today off. Thank you though Tsuruga-san." Again she seemed to shoo him off her shoulder. "Alright. Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked trying not to show his frustration. "No" she answered shortly.

A vein threatened to pop out on Ren's forehead but he restrained himself by reaching out and tucking a lose strand of hair behind Kyoko's ear making her freeze from the contact. "How's your head?" He asked in a, what seemed like, far off distant voice. His hand lingered in her hair making her shift her head away from him then side glanced at him. "It's fine Tsuruga-san." She answered then went back to work. Ren retracted his hand, placed his left elbow on the desk, leaned his head into his hand and stared at her. He stayed there for quite sometime hoping she would finally cave in and talk to him but instead she turned to him with an irritated look and asked him "Is there something else you need Tsuruga-san?" He stared into her eyes searching for an answer but didn't find anything. He sighed a reluctant "No. I'll leave you be Mosami-san." Kyoko gave him her professional smile "Thank you Tsuruga-san. Have a good day." She said then went back to her work.

Ren resigned to his office where he thought of the events that happened a few days ago.

* * *

 _Kyoko seemed off as soon as they had pulled into Akatoki Inc. He intensely wanted to ask her what was wrong but refrained as she seemed to relax once in the board meeting. Everything seemed to go well then, she went to the bathroom, which wasn't odd since she seemed to be in good spirits before going in. What was peculiar was the guy Ren had bumped into on the way to the elevators. He had blonde hair a pierced ear and a face that looked familiar. The kid glared at Ren, didn't apologize and walked away. Ren just shook his head at the receding figure. By the time he and Yashiro got to the elevator with the down button pressed Kyoko had appeared next to them. Ren examined her features carefully. She was pale, sweating, and had a blank stare. Before he could ask what happened the elevator doors opened. They entered the elevators and Kyoko had positioned herself in the back corner. Ren looked away for a second when he heard a hard thud. Kyoko had collapsed and hit her head on the railings. Ren yelled her name unconsciously. Ren frantically looked around for help when his eyes made contact with the young blonde just before the elevator doors closed._

 _Ren stared at the closed doors in front of him trying to process what the kid's expression meant. The blonde wore a surprised, shocked, and aghast look as if someone had just slapped him in the face then walked away without saying anything. Ren was brought back to reality when Yashiro yelled at him on what they were going to do. Ren nodded his head and told Yashiro that he knew where Kyoko's doctor's office was. Yashiro nodded his approval. Ren picked up Kyoko bridal style and carried her to his car where he gently placed her in the back seat then drove to the hospital._

 _Upon their arrival they were greeted with a wheelchair for Kyoko. Ren gently but quickly placed her in the wheelchair. The nurses then carted her limp body to the emergency room. Ren followed suite until they stopped him at the door telling him to go sit in the waiting room until he was called. Impatiently Ren sat bobbing his right leg up and down to the point another male came up to him and sat next to him then the stranger so boldly asked Ren "Is this your first?" Ren looked at the man confused "Excuse me?" The man wore a pitied expression "Is this your first child?" Ren looked at the man flabbergasted and speechless. With the silence Ren was giving him the man continued. "I remember my wife and I's first. It was really unexpected and scary but overall, we did great. Now we're going on our fourth child." He said with pride and happiness. Ren was still in shock and was about to tell the man that he wasn't there for a birth but the doctor had called the man back to see his wife leaving Ren in a stump and a snickering Yashiro._

 _After a couple hours of Yashiro's teasing, Dr. Nakamura came out to greet Ren. "Is Mosami-san alright?" He asked worriedly. Nakamura replied "She's fine. She just happened to get over excited and ended up passing out. As for the small cut, she just needed a few stitches. Now she's resting. If you'd like to see Kyoko, she is in room 423. Be sure not to wake her or disrupt her sleep." Ren nodded a yes then set out for her room while Yashiro talked more with Nakamura._

 _Ren arrived to Kyoko's room within a minute with his long strides. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Kyoko was sound asleep with only the heart monitor filling the room with noise. Ren entered, sat down, and looked her over. It was then he realized that he had never actually seen someone bed ridden in a hospital. It made him feel nerves, anxious, and uncomfortable. As if she could just slip away any second. He shook the thought from his mind. Slowly he reached his hand out and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Kyoko's face. At that current moment he could have sworn she looked like an angel. Innocent. Pure. Untouchable._

* * *

Ren was pulled from his thoughts when a knock sounded on his door. Yashiro walked in and informed Ren that their first meeting would be starting soon. Ren nodded, got up and headed for the conference room.

For the rest of the day Ren wasn't really paying attention to what was being said in the different meetings and Lory had seen this. After the final meeting of the day Lory asked Ren to his office. Ren, confused, agreed.

Once in the private chambers of Lory's office Ren sat down in one of the lounge chairs next to the large windows looking over the cityscape. Lory sat in his overly decorated lounge chair across from Ren and let his fingers tap in front of his face. Ren watched Lory in confusion. "Is there something wrong President?" He asked. Lory looked at Ren seriously "That's what I'd like to ask. Is something wrong or on your mind?" Ren broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "It seems there is." Lory answered for him. Ren looked back up at Lory unsure of what to say. "Does it involve a woman?" Lory asked. Ren nodded his head. "Oh? That's unexpected of you Ren." All Ren could do was lazily look from side to side. "Do you have feelings for her?" Lory asked curiously. Ren looked up at Lory "I don't know. I do know I'm worried about her and I feel like if I'm not around or near her something bad is going to happen!" Lory hummed "It sounds like your starting to develop feelings for her." Lory grinned mischievously while Ren shot his head toward Lory "You know I can't love anyone!" "Can't or won't?" Ren took his head back realizing his own words were thrown at him. "I can't. No. I won't allow myself that emotion." He looked away dejectedly. Lory smoothed out his mustache and replied with "Sometimes it just happens."

After his 'lecture' with Lory, Ren went back to his office thinking about what was said and the events that had happened a couple days ago. Just then, as he was thinking, he remembered the blonde-haired kid had looked shocked when the elevator doors were closing. Ren hastily went to the Akatoki website and looked through their employees they had posted and he didn't have to look far. Sitting in the Vice President position to Akatoki Inc. was that same blonde-haired, ear pierced, guy. Fuwa Sho.

Somewhere else in Tokyo that same blonde-haired guy was looking at LME's employee list. Except he wasn't looking for Ren he was looking for a certain copper-haired woman.

"Found you." Sho chuckled then leaned back in his chair content with his findings.

* * *

 **AN: Hello my beautiful readers! I apologize for the long delay on this chapter and that it's so short.  
I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Intermission

_Huh? Why's it so dark?_ Kyoko was laying on her back in darkness. Though her eyes were open she saw nothing but black. Panic set in as her breathing became short and shallow, until she heard a familiar voice "Shh. You're okay Kyoko." What felt like a hand, brushed against her face as if moving a piece of hair out of the way and her body shuddered. Not from fear but a different feeling. One she's never felt before. A warm sensation ran down her body to her abdomen where it sat making it feel itchy and uncomfortable.

Kyoko reacted by reaching towards the hand to shoo it away but as soon as her hand made contact with it, the room illuminated in a soft glow. She looked around the room, or at least what she could from her position. She was laying on a bed of crimson red silk sheets, hanging from the windows were ruby red curtains, the carpet pitch black, walls pure white, and finally the devilish auburn eyes that burn a sultry blood red were looming over her.

She took in a slow, large breath as to not disturb the looming beast staring at her. A deep breathy chuckle ran over her skin making her shudder again, "So cautious, you are." He smiled that disgustingly handsome smile. Kyoko gulped "Shouldn't I be." "With other men yes but not with me. We should be more…" He paused his sentence as he dragged his hand down from her face, between her breast, down over her stomach, then finally placed a hand on each of her knees and forced them apart. "…open, with each other." Kyoko gasped in surprise from the forceful yet gentle motion.

His eyes made contact with hers and a slight chill ran down her back. She then realized how very nude she was in front of him and before she could try to cover up his eyes broke contact with hers when he dipped down between her legs. Before she knew what was happening, she threw her head back and screamed sweet rapture.

Kyoko shot up out of her bed embarrassed by her erotic dream, one of many that seem to have happened over the last couple weeks. She quickly went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water a few times then stared at the sink hoping her embarrassment washed down the drain with the water. Slowly she looked back up towards the mirror, and to her unfortunate dismay the blush was still very much visible. Kyoko groaned unpleasantly, backed up against the wall, slid down it then curled into a fetal position. "Why him?" She asked to no one in particular. She looked backup to the mirror setting in front of her with a light blush on her cheeks. She looked at her reflection then asked "Why Tsuruga-san?"

* * *

Luckily for Kyoko it was the weekend and not just any weekend but a weekend with her best friend Kanae. So, while she was getting ready, she let thoughts of their weekend together play through her head. First, they would meet up near Darumaya's, then chat on their way over to lunch, get to the destination, talk and gossip about the other girls at work who think Tsuruga Ren was a hot, tall, considerate, handsome, kind…erotic. _Wait. What?_ Kyoko stopped half way through her shower thinking _That's not right. Let's try that again._ Talk and gossip about the idiotic girls at work that liked the playboy Tsuruga Ren and how dumb it was for anyone to even be that freakishly tall and good looking and sexy and… alluring… _NO! NOT RIGHT!_ Kyoko scolded herself while drying her hair out with a towel…vigorously. _One more time!_ Talk and gossip about the stupid girls at work who fawn over Tsuruga Ren. _The leeches._ Kyoko jerked her eyeliner at the thought, in doing so, she made a dark thick line run from her eye to the side of her face. She quickly removed the thick bulging liner then just as quickly covered the exposed skin with foundation. _-sigh- You know what forget about work. Nothing work related will be discussed today._ Kyoko nodded her head once done with her makeup. Today was just going to be about Kanae and herself.

After getting ready and sporting a cute soft blue mid length summer dress (with pockets) she headed out to meet Moko on the corner by Darumaya's. As soon as Kyoko rounded the corner, she could see her beloved friend standing on the corner. So as quietly as she possibly could she snuck up behind Kanae and jumped to give her a hug from behind but was quickly evaded by Kanae who said "Good you're here now we can get going." While walking away smoothly and elegantly. Kyoko quickly caught up to her only to whine. "Why'd you avoid my hug, Moko-san!?" Kanae rolled her eyes then replied "Because you would have messed up my outfit and hair." She said bluntly. Kyoko's eyes got big and watery as she looked at Kanae. "I'm sorry I didn't even think about that! I know as an apology I'll take you somewhere new for lunch!" This grabbed Kanae's attention. She peeked a glance at her friend. "And where is it that you'd like to take me for lunch?" Kyoko grinned, grabbed Kanae's hand and started running down the walk way with Kanae screaming "Kyoko stop! MO!" Though she was screaming for Kyoko to stop her herself was having fun running with her best friend and ended up grinning from ear to ear. The only time they came to a stop was when they reached a cross walk but even then, Kyoko was bouncing up and down excited to take her friend to this amazing new place she heard about.

Finally, they came to a back-street area lined with different shops and food stalls. Kanae looked around and tried guessing which food place they'd be going to. But to her disappointment Kyoko said no to all of them making Kanae inadvertently pout. "Hmph. I won't go any farther till you tell me where we are going!" She said. Kyoko blinked at her friend then giggled. "That's okay cause we're here. Tada!" she said as she posed like a game show host presenting the food stand that said Yakitori Ton-Ton. "…" Kanae was baffled "W-wha…Y-you really expect me to eat at such a cheap place!? Nuh uh! Nope. No way! I'm out of here." She said in a huff then started to walk away until Kyoko said "They have all you can eat meat today for 1000 yen." Kanae quickly turned back around walked towards the food stand and replied "I guess it's not so bad." While passing Kyoko with a hint of pink adorning her cheeks. Kyoko giggled making Kanae only slightly upset "MO! Are you coming or what!?" Kyoko skipped over to her friend and they walked up together then ordered their food.

After receiving their second plate of food they slowed down and started talking. "So Moko-san we never really got a chance to talk about out internships. How was yours? Who did you work with? Was it an amazingly cool female official!? Or…!" "Mo! Would you calm down! I'll only tell you if you stay quiet." Kanae announced before Kyoko could continue. Kyoko then nodded her head excitedly then did the 'zipper' movement over her lips letting Kanae know she wouldn't say anything. Kanae nodded her approval then continued. "Well to answer your first question, Yes, I did enjoy it for the most part. For your third question, No, I did not work with another female employee. Then to answer your second question I worked with an over barring and overly exuberant man named Hidehito Kijima." Kanae looked at her friend who was wide eyed at the decree that was made. As if Kanae had just announced she was dating the guy. Kanae gave an irritated look towards Kyoko quickly putting Kyoko's mind back into place and at ease. Kanae looked away then continued. "He wasn't completely awful. It's just sometimes it felt like he was trying to hit on me, so I just gave him the cold shoulder. Though that didn't seem to work." She mumbled the last sentence with an irritated and flushed face. Kyoko tried to look at her friend's expression, Kanae saw what Kyoko was doing so she straightened her face back up. "Anyway, that was most of it. He is a good worker and gave me a decent amount of work. So overall it was a good experience." She finished.

Kyoko looked at Kanae "That's it? Nothing else?" She asked. Kanae replied with a simple "Nope." Kyoko frowned. "That's not much to talk about though." That irritated Kanae "Well what about you then!? Huh!? How about those erotic dreams you're having of Tsuruga Ren!? HUH!?" she yelled. Kyoko's face immediately burned bright red "MOKO-SAN! Keep it down! What if someone hears you!?" "Hmph! Like I care about you and your silly dreams." "Its not like I can help it!" Kyoko confessed. "I haven't been sleeping well because of them and I've been avoiding Tsuruga-san since the internship ended. Now that I think about it, its his fault for getting all mushy with me. He got so worked up over nothing a-and he got handsy with my hair…just because I fainted." Kanae perked up at the last part of her sentence. "Fainted? What do you mean fainted?" Kanae asked. Kyoko's body tensed. "U-um I m-might have fainted after a certain meeting at a certain company after running into a certain someone." Kyoko muttered through pursed lips and pushing her index fingers together.

This infuriated Kanae. "You fainted at Fuwa Sho's agency! And I'm just hearing about it now!" "Moko-san I'm sorry I just haven't had the chance to tell you!" "NO! I don't want to hear your apology! Because not only did you put yourself in a predicament you also ran into the cause of everything! Did he recognize you!? Did he do anything to you!? Shit! We'll have to relocate and rename you again!" Kanae was now pacing back and forth worrying about her friend. "Moko-san please calm down. He didn't recognize me." Kyoko tried to lull her friend. "How can you be sure!? Huh!? How do we know he's not scavenging around for info about you!?" Kyoko stood up quickly while slamming her hands down on the table. "MOKO-SAN! Calm down! If he was really looking for me, he would have found me by now but he hasn't so please for my sake calm down!" Kyoko said while looking at Kanae with pleading eyes. Kanae searched Kyoko's for any doubt but found none so she sat down while rubbing her temple. -sigh- "Uh! I worked myself up for nothing. Now I'm hungry again." Kyoko giggled then went and got their third and final plate of food.

"Uh! Kyoko! Why did you let me eat so much food!?" Kanae complained as they walked around Jusco. Kyoko giggled "Because you looked like you were enjoying yourself." "MO! That's not an excuse!" Kanae griped. Kyoko cut Kanae off while they were walking and had an 'I have an idea' sort face while looking at her. Kanae gulped "W-why are you looking like that?" Kyoko's grin widened "Because I have an idea!" "I can see that." Kanae replied. Kyoko then grabbed Kanae's hand yet again and strolled with her best friend towards the arcade room. Kanae's face showed with disgust and 'I rather be dead then caught here' look then started walking away only to be forcibly dragged in by Kyoko right to the Dance Dance Revolution. Kyoko with one hand hanging on to Kanae's arm and the other out stretched towards the machine said "This is my idea!" Kanae could have sworn Kyoko looked like she was the show hostess for DDR. Kanae cringed and reluctantly said "Fine. I'll do this with you." Kyoko released her grip and clapped happily. "BUT!" Kyoko stopped and looked at her friend. "After this you have to do everything, I tell you for the rest of the day! Understood?" Kyoko had glittery eyes and nodded her head with an enthusiastic yes.

So for the next few hours Kyoko and Kanae played any and all games that revolved around movement. Naturally DDR was first, next was taiko drums, a samurai zombie killing game that they both sucked at and just about took out the screen from because they got super scared, a DJing game, Pop'n Music, and of course finishing off with the classic sticky pic photo booth. Which Kanae fought Kyoko tooth and nail not to do but again succumbed to the adorable pouty face that is Kyoko.

Finally, after leaving the arcade Kanae turned toward Kyoko, stopping her in her tracks, and said "Now it's time for me to decide what we're going to do for the rest of the day." Kyoko smiled contently to her friend. "Alright Moko-san. What is it you'd like to do?" Kanae lifted her chin up smugly and replied "Shopping…Dress shopping." Kyoko tilted her head to side confused. "But Moko-san don't you have plenty of outfit's for work? Why do you need more?" Kanae sighed "This isn't for work Kyoko, it's for pleasure." She hinted. Kyoko's face lite up like a firer cracker. "W-W-What!? W-Why!?" "Because I need to get out and you need to dress up every once in awhile now come on and let's go." This time it was Kanae's turn to grab Kyoko and drag her around.

Begrudgingly Kyoko was dragged around to different shops. At first, she didn't try on any of the black mini dresses that Kanae brought her, until Kanae had enough. She forced Kyoko into a dressing room and shoved a few dresses into the stall with her. Most of the dresses were definitely meant for luring in wanton men which made Kyoko cringe. She tried on dress after dress and came to the realization that these particular dresses were made for 'crowd seekers' which wasn't Kyoko's seen so she suggested to Kanae a more mature approach instead of a flirtatious approach. Kanae agreed and said she knew just the place. On arrival Kanae zoomed in on a particular black mini dress that had a lace halter top that stopped just above her cleavage line, an opened back from her neck to just above her buttocks, where the dress ended just above the knees. Kanae walked out of the dressing room like a model where she was greeted with Kyoko's applause and surprised face. "Moko-san, you look so beautiful and mature! You really could be a model!" Kanae did a proud hm "Well I could be but then I wouldn't be able to see much of you now would I." Kyoko agreed "Yeah. Good thing you didn't. Cause were would I be without you?" Kanae was about to answer but decided not to bring the subject of Sho up again. "Exactly. Now it's your turn to find a dress!" Kanae hurriedly ushered Kyoko around the store trying her best to find something mature and modest for her very picky friend.

After looking through the store thoroughly they found nothing. Kanae grunted in frustration making Kyoko chime in "It's okay Moko-san. I'm just not the right type for these kinds of dresses." Just as Kanae was about to retaliate a clerk interrupted saying "Excuse me I couldn't happen to over hear what you were saying about not being able to find a dress and if you don't mind I actually have a prerelease sample dress in the back if you'd like to try it on. The only thing is I would need to take pictures of you in it so we can still display it. Would that be alright?" Kyoko wasn't sure but agreed. _What's one more dress?_ Kyoko thought as the lady went to the back. After a few minutes the clerk returned with a bagged dress then handed it to Kyoko to go try on. She did as she was told and went to get dressed.

In the dressing room Kyoko was hesitant, that was until she saw the full dress. Hurriedly but not to quickly Kyoko got into the dress. Looked herself over in the mirror and was in aw as well as disbelief. Shyly Kyoko came out of the dressing room. Kanae's jaw dropped. Kyoko looked stunning. It was a black mini high-low sleeveless dress. The front of the dress was very simple ending at about mid-thigh whereas the back skirt part was a sheer fabric that had floral lace pattern bunching at the bottom and slowly thinning as it went upwards till it hit just below her buttocks. Even the clerk was floored "Y-you look stunning in that dress madam!" The clerk complemented which made Kyoko blush "U-um. Thank you." Kyoko looked over towards Kanae "What do you think Moko-san?" Kanae was absolutely speechless and immediately told the clerk "SOLD! Hurry up and take your pictures so I can take her out and show her off!" The clerk immediately did as she was told and took her pictures for the display. Things were moving so fast that Kanae had already taken Kyoko from the store, to a hair salon (that styled her hair in Natsu style), then into a taxi to hit up a bar.

It wasn't until they were in the elevator heading up to said bar that Kyoko's brain finally caught up. Kanae saw it and hushed her. "Don't you dare say anything! We are going to enjoy the rest of our night out without you thanking me or anything along those lines understood!" Kyoko just nodded her head. The elevator chimed their arrival to the bar. Kanae exited first with the timid Kyoko following behind. Kanae found them a seat at the bar then schooled Kyoko on her slouching. Which ended up making Kyoko giggle and straighten up. They both ordered their drinks and chatted with each other. While they were chatting, a man had approached Kanae "Well hello beautiful." He said. Kanae turned around with a smile. "Hello sir. Is their something I can help you with?" He smirked back "Maybe. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink and some chatting." Kanae did a small pout "Oh I wish I could but I'm her with my dear friend." Where she leaned over to Kyoko and hugged her shoulders with her hands. Kyoko immediately straightened up "Ah! It's alright Moko-san I can stay here, you go and enjoy yourself, okay." Kanae looked at Kyoko to make sure she really would be okay then when she saw the conformation in her eyes Kanae concluded. "Alright let's go talk." The man held out his arm for Kanae to take and she happily obliged. _Such a gentleman_. Kyoko thought.

Some time went by where Kyoko was left by herself and a strange feeling was overcoming her. A feeling of being watched. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but tried to keep her composure. It wasn't until someone tapped her shoulder that she just about jumped out of her seat. The man was surprised and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. But I've been working up the courage to come over here and talk to you. So, I was wondering if by chance you were alone and if I could join you." Kyoko quickly composed herself and apologized "Oh no, no. I'm not with anyone. I'm sorry. I'm not used to places like this, that's all." "Oh no it's fine. Don't worry about it. So, what made you come out tonight." Kyoko gave a small smile "Well…" They chatted for a while and things seemed to be going well but there was still a nagging feeling of someone watching her.

Another hour went by without Kyoko noticing. She was truly enjoying the conversation she was having with this man until she felt a warm hand rest on her knee. Her eyes went from his hand rubbing her knee to his eyes. "So, you want to get out of here and go somewhere?" He asked. Kyoko was mortified "N-no. Not r-really." She replied while lightly shooing his hand off. "Aw. Come on. It'll be fun." He insisted while now rubbing her arm. She moved her arm away. "I really don't want to." The facial expression changed "Pft. Seriously? You dress like this and chat me up then don't want to go shack up?" "No. I really don't. I was actually enjoying our conversation." The guy busted out a really loud laugh "Y-you're joking right!? Tell me you're just playing hard to get!?" Kyoko shrunk back in her seat and shook her head. The guy stopped laughing then got a serious look on his face which made Kyoko's stomach feel queasy. Just as she was about to excuse herself to the restroom, she felt a warm solid body behind her. _Oh God please no! I don't want to be taken away here! Please no!_ She screamed in her head as tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

The large body placed his hands on her shoulders then spoke "She said she's not interested." The all to familiar voice reverberated through her body till it reached her core. That same itchy feeling from last night was building. She looked up to both her surprise and horror it was Tsuruga Ren. His stature and position behind Kyoko was one of dominance. Practically telling the other male to back down which the other man did so without hesitation and quickly fled. Ren then sat down in the seat next to Kyoko "Are you alright Mosami-san?" He asked. Her heart was going a thousand miles per second thinking about her lewd dreams over the last couple weeks. "U-uh, uh. Y-yeah. T-thank you." She quickly turned her face away. Ren didn't like the way she was avoiding him so he took her chin between his fingers and gentle pulled her face back towards him. "Why are you avoiding Mosami-san?" Kyoko gave a tensed laugh. "W-what!? A-avoiding you!? I'm doing no such thing Tsuruga-san!" Which Ren retaliated by getting right up in her face. "Don't lie to me Kyoko." She was thrown for a loop with his boldness. "I-I'm not I swear! I've just been super busy these last two weeks that's all." Ren released his breath in front of her which smelled like honey whiskey. "Fine I'll leave it at that for now."

They sat quietly for a few minutes till Kyoko finally worked up the courage to ask him what he's been doing the last couple weeks. Ren obliged and told her what he'd been doing. It seemed the stress she was feeling finally had left and she was able to relax. They had a couple more drinks then finally called it quits. Kyoko got up but stumbled over herself and was expecting to make a hard faceplant onto the floor only to feel a solid warm chest had caught her instead. She looked up into the big brown orbs that were studying her every move. "Sorry." Was all she could manage as she almost melted into his warm body. "Hmm." His body vibrated against hers making her skin cover with goosebumps.

Ren looked down at the women whose cheeks were slightly pinked and lips plush from the alcohol and found her very inviting. If it wasn't for their surroundings Ren was sure he would have taken her. Then an idea popped in his head. Maybe he still could if all the cards would fall into place. "Mosami-san please allow me to take you home. You're in no condition to be going anywhere alone." Kyoko took a step back with his arm still supporting her. "It's alright Tsuruga-san I came here With Mo… Um I mean Kotonami-san." _Crap. That didn't work_. Ren thought. "Alright I'll escort you over to…" and just as he was about to finish Kanae walked up with the original man she went off with and said "Oh! Tsuruga-san what a surprise to see you here!" Ren smiled his greeting. Kanae then continued "Actually, I'm glad you're here. Do you mind if I ask you a favor and take Kyoko home for me? Because this young man and I want to spend some more time together." _Yes! This is my chance!_ Ren thought. "Well since you asked, no, I don't mind at all." He replied while Kyoko's brain was trying to understand what they were saying. "Oh, thank you so much Tsuruga-san. Have a good night." And just before Kanae left she leaned down to Kyoko's ear then whispered "Pay back for lunch." Then left waving her fingers at Kyoko. _M-Moko-san! You big meany!_ She screamed in her head.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy it's been to long! I really wanted to get this out earlier but couldn't find the motivation and/or time to do so. I also wanted to add more to the story but it's late and I wasn't sure when I would be able to write more so for now here's a new chapter for you!**

 **Critic and Comments welcomed! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! (Hoping it wont be as long as last time)**

 **P.S. The last few Skip Beat manga chapters have been killing me! UHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
